


The Beauty and the Geek

by Hilaryh90



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryh90/pseuds/Hilaryh90
Summary: Elizabeth Hotchner joins the BAU to work along side her older brother, stop serial killers, become a part of the FBI family and falls in love with her teammate.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**The Beauty and the Geek**

**A/N: I have had this story in my head for a long time and it was previously published on another site but it's getting to be to stressful with what's been going on from that site so I'm moving over here. Also this is a slooooow burn for Spencer and my OC. I hope you enjoy and any advice, positive or negative are always welcome.**

Elizabeth Hotchner arrived at the FBI building and sat in her car looking at it, her heart was beating rather fast. She had just finished up her schooling at Mary Baldwin College, the same school her older brother Aaron Hotchner went to, when Aaron called her to offer her a job at the BAU as a member of his team. She spoke to her brother on occasion and they were close when they were kids, she missed him and now she was given the chance to work with him everyday. Finally she gathered herself, grabbed her purse and headed inside, the receptionist told her what floor she needed to head to so she got in the elevator and headed up. When she reached the floor and stepped out she saw the glass doors that lead into the BAU, she took a deep breath and headed inside, when she did she looked around at everyone who was there when suddenly she saw a girl with blonde hair walk past her.

"Um excuse me I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner's office." She said to the woman who turned and looked at her.

"And you are?" 

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Elizabeth, I'm here for an interview." Elizabeth said and noticed the woman gave her a once over then smiled.

"Oh right, Hotch's office is just up those steps, second door." The lady said.

"Thank you..."

"Jennifer Jareau, but most people call me JJ." She said reaching her hand out.

Elizabeth took it shaking it, "Nice to meet you." She said then walked by the row of cubicles quickly glancing at people then made her way up the steps, when she reached her brothers office she knocked on the door, she heard muffled voices then heard Aaron telling her to come in.  
When Elizabeth walked in she saw Aaron sitting at his desk and next to him was another older man.

"Hello Elizabeth." Aaron said to her and she smiled, but she had to be professional even though she wanted to run over and give him a hug, "This is SSA David Rossi."

Elizabeth looked at the other man and reached her hand out, "HI, it's nice to meet you I'm a big fan of your work." She said and Rossi shook her hand.

"Thank you it's nice to meet you too." He said and Elizabeth sat down in the chair across from Aaron, suddenly she felt like she was 16 again and Aaron was interrogating her about her whereabouts.

"David this is Elizabeth Hotchner." Aaron said and Rossi looked between the two of them.

"Hotchner?"

"Yes, she's my little sister." Aaron told him and Rossi smirked.

"I thought I saw the resemblance." Rossi said and Elizabeth looked at Aaron.

"You didnt tell anyone my last name?" She asked.

"I thought I'd have a little bit of fun." Aaron said and she shook her head.

"Same old Aaron." She said and Aaron chuckled.

* * *

After about 20 minutes talking to both Aaron and Rossi, Elizabeth was hired on as the teams new profiler, they exited his office and made their way down the steps.  
"Guys I'd like to introduce you to our newest member of the team." Aaron said and four other people look up from what they were doing, "This is Elizabeth." Aaron gestured to her, "Hotchner." He finished and everyone looked at her then each other in shock.

"Wait. Hotchner? As in?" A woman with black hair asked.

"As in his little sister." Elizabeth said and looked at Aaron with a smirk.  
Everyone walked over and shook her hand welcoming her, she met Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, JJ whom she met earlier and lastly Spencer Reid who she took a little longer then normal looking at but quickly looked away when she felt Aaron's hand on her shoulder. 

"I want you all to make her feel welcome." He said and gave her shoulder a light squeeze, "This will be your desk right here across from Reid." Aaron told her, she looked at the desk then at Spencer, he gave a small smile in which she returned.

After Aaron walked away the others stayed there asking her questions like what was Aaron like growing up? Was he always so serious? She smiled at their questions and looked back into his office, she saw him looking at her and she stuck her tongue out at him which caused the corners of his lips to turn upward then she faced the others again.

* * *

After 8 hours it was finally time for her to go home, she was standing by the elevator waiting for Aaron, they were going to grab a bite to eat and catch up, when someone walked up next to her.

"Easy first day?" 

She turned and saw Spencer standing next to her, "Um yeah actually it was, although I'm sure not everyday will be like this." She said and looked at Spencer studying him as much as she could without being obvious, Aaron told her they weren't aloud to profile each other but for some reason she wanted to know more about Spencer. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with a grey sweater vest over it, a dark blue tie, and khaki pants with a pair of nice slipper dress shoes with mismatched socks. He had a dark shoulder bag slung over his shoulder and was lightly gripping the strap indicating he was nervous, his hair was to the nape of his neck and he has shifted on his feet at least two times since they have been standing there proving that he was nervous. Why was he nervous? Was it because of her? It couldn't be he only just met her, no he was nervous because there was a new member of the team and this new member was the sister of their boss. During their conversation she noticed Spencer would shift his eyes from her to the floor, he must of been one those kids in high school.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something Aaron walked through the glass doors, "Ready?" He asked her and she nodded.

"It was nice talking to you Spencer." She said and her and Aaron got into the elevator, she wasnt sure why but she knew one thing was for certain, he was definitely going to be a distraction.


	2. The Beauty and the Geek chapter 2

**The Beauty and the Geek**

It had been about three weeks since I joined the team and already I was being accepted into the family, although it has been a crazy couple of weeks, Penelope was shot and survived, I was getting closer to each member including Spencer when they would talk about literature. Over the course of those weeks I started to develop feelings for Spencer, even though it was hard for me to open up again. 

I was sitting across from Reid at the round table when we all got a call late that night about a case, "I know it's late, and I know we're tired but we've got two dead cops." Aaron said sitting down next to me.

"Alright, the resident Rod Norris was DOA, but they're still trying to ID the remains of the second victim whom they believe is his sixteen year old daughter Jordan." I held up a picture and took a deep breath. "From the condition of the remains she would have had to have been inside the house, close to the source of the blast." JJ said.

"Clearly the bombing set the officers up for an ambush." Emily said.

"It's a well established terrorist tactic." started Reid.

"First wave takes out civilians, second wave takes out responders." I added

"So the locals are thinking terrorism? In West Bune, Texas?" Morgan asked.

"Not exactly a big target but DHS did issue a terror alert for the border states yesterday. Just due to the timing and nature of the attack." JJ said answering him

"Yeah but I've never even heard of this place." 

"I have. It's a small town close to the border. My roommate in college was from there and we went down to visit one weekend. So this may be traffickers sending a message." I said.

"Whoever it is, they've gunned down two cops and blew up a teenage girl. Until they're stopped, no one in that town is safe." Rossi said.

"We need to be cautious with the locals. They've lost two of their own, they're anxious, they're scared and they're gonna want revenge." Aaron pointed out

"Can you blame them?" Rossi said.

* * *

"Sheriff Hallum?" JJ asked him as we walked into the station

"Ma'am."

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau." she shook his hand. "This is the team agents Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Dr. Reid, Elizabeth Hotchner and Rossi." She said and he shook all our hands, "We're all very sorry for your loss." JJ said.

"Thank you. Where do we start?" Hallum asked

"First victim Rod Norris." Aaron says.

"He manages the Chemical Plant over at ibis. No arrests in 10 years since his wife left him, I can't blame her for leaving him. But it's a shame she left Jordan behind." 

"What can you tell us about Jordan?" I asked.

"Sweet girl, a bit slow."

"Slow? She was mentally challenged?" Emily asked him.

"Not quite. Special ed and all that stuff. Takes some talking to her to notice it. I think her mother leaving took it's toll."

"Sheriff I'd like to gather your people in the office so I can brief them all together." JJ said.

"Sure, but I'm staying here."

"Of course, thank you." She said to him

* * *

I walked around the house with Reid, Morgan, Aaron and Rossi. Reid stood near the middle of the kitchen, "The blast was localized here." Spencer said

"The room has been sealed off. There's some plastic, duct tape on the door-sills. Windows too." I pointed out

Rossi picked something up and smelled it, "Cordite. Gunpowder."

Reid looked at the file, "They found a dozen canisters it says."

I walk over by the door, "Well, the concentration of damage puts the canisters right here by the door."

"He seals the kitchen, blows out the pilot light, trapping the gas in here. Near the primary charge. If she was here," He moved a little. "between the charge and the window, boom." Rossi noted.

"Rod Norris ends up in the tree. Jordan ends up in the field." I said

Reid looked around the house once again, "They didn't care about the rest of the house. So the whole thing's designed to focus the blast on whoever came through that door."

"Yeah but what was the trigger?" Rossi asked

"Rod Norris," I said holding up a burnt carton of cigarettes, "He was the smoker." 

"And they knew he would be coming through that door." Rossi said

"And they knew he'd be smoking when he did it." Spencer said and I walked into the back with him.

"They knew each other?" We heard Sheriff Britt ask.

"Enough to know that Rod Norris would be smoking when he came in the back door." I said

"And that Lou Savage was on duty and would respond." Morgan mentioned.

"So what are we talking about here?"

"This wasn't terrorism, domestic or otherwise. Terrorist rarely know their victims, at least personally." Aaron says

"Because they knew Rod Norris was a smoker who used his back door?" the Sheriff asked.

"And shot Deputy Savage in the face at point blank range." Morgan said

"So then they weren't being thorough?"

"No. He walked past Letts who was alive. Shoots Savage in the face when he knew he was already dead. Responders were coming, that last shot was risky overkill." Morgan said

"Overkill means rage." Reid pointed out

"And rage means a close personal relationship." I added

"Sheriff can you think of anyone with a close personal connection with Rod Norris and Lou Savage?" Morgan asked him.

"I didn't think about it, because of the terror alert."

"Think about what?" Aaron asked.

"Owen. Owen Savage, Lou's son was dating Jordan Norris." Britt says

"Reid, Elizabeth you two are coming with me to the Savage home."

"I'll take you there myself." the Sheriff said.

* * *

"My deputies couldn't find Owen at home." Britt said as me, Britt, Reid and Aaron walk up the steps to the door was open and we walked through.

"How long did you know Lou Savage?" Aaron asked.

"My whole life."

"And Deputy Savage's wife?" Aaron asked as they advanced further into the house

"Hope."

"How did she die?" I asked

"Drunk driver in 02. Lou was in Afghanistan. Owen lived with us until he got back."

"Sempre fi." Spencer said and I looked at him, he looked back at me before walking through a doorway looking up at the wall.

"How long was Lou Savage in the Marines?" Morgan asked

"Twelve years. He was discharged so he could raise Owen."

"Is that why he resented him?" Spencer asked and I looked back at him when he came to stand behind me.

"Pardon me?" Britt asked

"Uh, did Lou blame his wife and son for ending his career in the Marines?" Spencer asked him

"Lou was a good man." Britt said.

"A good man who doesn't have a single photo of his dead wife and only son anywhere in the entire house." Spencer said

"I know this is hard, and if we had more time we'd be more sensitive. But we don't." Aaron said getting involved

"Hope was the drunk driver. I didn't write it up that way, but it didn't matter. Her drinking was no secret in town." Britt said

"Where's Owen's room?" I asked.

"Right over there."

I walked past Spencer and into the room, Spencer followed me. He went to the computer as I looked around at the walls, "Gun safe was empty." Morgan said walking inside.

"That's a surprise." said Reid, I narrowed my eyes at him but said nothing.

"That's James Dean's Porsche. No pics of James Dean though. That's a bad sign." Morgan said

"Well you have to admire the Porsche." I said and he chuckled.

"Especially when your mother died in a car accident. Still haven't found the father of the year award." Spencer said and I looked at him

"You already check his computer?" Morgan asked

"It's password encrypted." Spencer said

"Well, smart move if your dad's a cop." I point out

"Ah, assuming he cares enough to snoop." Spencer said to us

"Hey Reid, check yourself. That sheriff out there wanted to take your head off, I think Hotch might of let him." Morgan told him

"All his cloths are black." I pointed out looking through Owen's drawers

Spencer opened the closet with a creak, "Same here."

"Just like his friend Johnny Cash. So Owen identifies himself as a misunderstood loner. You know I wish all our unsubs would just tack their profiles on the wall like this." Morgan said and I nodded

"It doesn't mean anything. What you grew up in Chicago, a high school jock. You had pictures of Scottie Pippen and Michael Jordan all over your walls, trophies everywhere?" Spencer asked

"Yeah. But you forgot Walter Peyton. Not to mention the sexy ladies of the Sports Illustrated swim suit issues." Morgan said making an hour glass figure with his hands, I rolled my eyes at him, "What?" He asked me

"No it makes sense." she said with a smile and Morgan shrugged.

"Okay what about you Elizabeth? What was plastered all over your walls?" Morgan asked me

I shrugged, "Mostly pictures of family, but a lot of my wall space was filled up with Doctor Who stuff." I said and Spencer looked at me, "What?"

"You like Doctor Who?" He asked.

"Is the TARDIS blue?" I asked him with a smile.

Spencer raised his eyebrows up and then looked back at the closet, "Smart money says you didn't paint your mirrors black." 

"Well then I guess Owen didn't like what he saw." Morgan said, a woman's shouting reached us and we walked out.

"Don't you try to stop me! I need to get by!" They walked down the steps behind Aaron "Is it true?!"

Britt walked down, "Sarah please…."

"If it's true you tell me!" She yelled

"Sarah…."

"Did Lou's freak son shoot Byron?!" She asked

"Go home to your kids Sarah. The kids need you at home."

"My children need their daddy! Send them home, you don't need them. You know what to do! You find that little son of a bitch! You find him and you do what's right." She snapped and walked away

"Why do I get the feeling she's not going to be the only one with that sentiment?" Morgan asked and Aaron looked at him.

"Stay here, work the room. Reid, Elizabeth and I are gonna go to the high school and talk to Owen's teachers. We need to get a profile and figure out where he's going." Aaron said and they headed down the steps.

"He's heading out of town. We found his car out by the interstate. Right next to victim number five." Sheriff Britt told us.

* * *

"As Owen's councilor, what can you tell us about Jordan and Owen?" Aaron asked 

"Not much. They started dating last year when Owen moved to special ed." The councilor told him

"Junior year…isn't that a bit late?" I asked

"Yes, if he'd been put there for academic reasons."

"What was the problem?" Aaron asked.

"Bad attitude, lack of effort. Owen applied himself in some classes, he did very well. But it didn't last…here." He opened the door and we walked inside. 

"The problem wasn't lack of effort or bad attitude. The A's in math and science tells us he's a gifted student. The D's in English and History, that tells us he has difficulty reading. And the F in Geometry, that indicates a severe problem with spatial relations. That's further confirmed by his atrocious and illegible handwriting." Spencer said

"All consistent of a brilliant, but severely learning disabled child." Aaron said grabbing the file from Reid

"Yeah but his standardized tests didn't support that kind of intelligence." The councilor said

"A spacial relations handicap affects your hand-eye coordination! He could fill in an answer bubble easier than he could hit a baseball." Spencer said a bit frustrated.

"Which is why he stayed away from sports." I added, "I can relate."

"Yes you could Troublebeth." Aaron told her and I glared at him.

"Sports was a sore spot with his father." the councilor said and they looked at him. "I mean, he joined the wrestling team freshman year just to appease his old man, but uh…..that didn't work out." Then the office phone rang, "Excuse me." He said walking away from us.

"He was probably the smartest kid in class, he just couldn't prove it." Spencer said moving closer to Aaron and I, "Being the smartest kid in class is like being the only kid in class. He missed all of it."

"But schools like this can't meet the specialized needs of every student." Aaron said to him

"He gives it everything he's got, over and over again, and continues to fail. And the whole time, the whole time they tell him it's his fault!" Reid said. "I mean, it makes sense."

"No it doesn't! An undiagnosed learning disability does NOT add up to this level of violence. Not without severe emotional abuse. You know that." Aaron said and his phone rang, "You got something?"

* * *

They pulled up a video. Owen was in a towel and someone was behind a wall with a camera.

 _"Guys I'm not so sure I can do this."_ Owen said

_"It's just us. It's not like you don't masturbate at home, right?"_

_"No I do it man. I can't do it when you're watching me man."_ Owen says

I covered ny mouth with my hand, "He didn't know he was being filmed." Reid said.

_"You want to be on the team, you gotta do it."_

_"We all did it."_

_"Okay, I'll try it."_ Owen tells them

"Owen didn't tell you about this?" Reid asked.

"He didn't have to. It was posted to the school's networking site. We pulled it down immediately." The councilor said

"Once it's on the internet it's out there forever. Owen knew that." I said.

"Did Owen tell his father about it?" Aaron asked him.

"Not at first. But when Owen quit the wrestling team his father confronted him about it. I mean, he blamed Owen for the whole thing."

"Owen joined the team to get his father's approval." Spencer said

"How were these boys punished?" I asked

"Owen identified them, but on film all we have is their voices. I mean, even if they admitted involvement they'd just have to say Owen didn't have to do it." 

"He didn't know he was being filmed!" Reid said and I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Look…it's his word against theirs," The councilor said standing up, "I mean, parents would get involved, the school board, lawyers. I mean, cyber bullying is a hot issue right now. The whole thing would've ended up on 60 minutes. How's that gonna help Owen?"

"What did you tell him?" Aaron asked.

"I told him that dealing with bullies is a part of growing up." The councilor said and I shook my head.

"Sounds familiar." Reid said.

He looked at Reid, "Boys have a way of sorting these things out for themselves."

"Yeah they sure do." Spencer leaned closer to the councilor away from my hand on his shoulder. "Right now, Owen is out there sorting it out with an Assault Rifle!"

"Reid!" Aaron said Reid walked off and Aaron looked at me, I nodded and went after him.

"Spence." She said after him, he didn't stop so I sped up and got in front of him. "I understand you're upset. Believe me when I say I am too! But making these people angry won't help Owen." He just stared at her "I know what it feels like….."

"No you don't, look at you. You're smart, pretty and nice!" Spencer told me

"I wasn't always that way. I didn't start looking like this until I was sixteen. You don't know my life, and I don't know yours. But right now we have a job to do. You need to remember that." I said and walked away before he could say anything else. When we got back to the station Garcia called and we gathered around the computer.

"He deleted everything but the one MPEG. I'm walking Morgan through retrieving what he put in the trash but-"

"We got three missing kids Garcia we need access to Owen's email" Aaron told her.

"The kid is tech savvy but fear not sir I'm tech savvy-er. Is that a word? It sounds like a word. If it is a word I'm it." Garcia said then took a sip of her coffee.

"DC Time Garcia." Emily said

"11:17 AM" Garcia said and I snorted.

"DC-Decaf" Emily elaborated and Garcia looked at her.

"Right" She said and set her mug down then hung up

"Two alienated kids, no maternal presence, dysfunctional relationships with dominating fathers who withheld love. They were made for each other." Rossi said

"Hm as lovers yes, partners in crime no. There's nothing in Jordan's profile that indicates violence, certainly not murder." Emily said to him

"A new MPEG was just posted to the school's networking site." Garcia said coming back on screen, she pulled it up and they saw several boys in their underwear, hands over their heads.

_"It was a joke man! We didn't mean anything by it!"_

_"It was 3 years ago! No one even remembers it."_

_"I do"_ We heard Owen say

_"No, Owen."_

_"Don't! Don't! Please no…."_

Owen shoots at them and I put her hand over my mouth and looked away.

"Garcia is there anyway to trace the MPEG to the computer who sent it?" Aaron asked putting a hand my shoulder

"It was sent from Jordan's PDA, but Owen's hacked the sim card. He's anonymized it. It stops the phone from transmitting it's current position. Hackers do it to stop roaming charges. It's good for one call, and then the carrier turns off the service."

"So even if it's turned on and he's using it we can't track it?" I asked turning back to look at the screen

"Bingo."

"Have the cell company leave the service on in case he sends anything else." Aaron said to her.

"Yes sir."

"Let's bring in Sheriff Hallum and see if he recognizes the background." Aaron said to us.

* * *

Me, Rossi, Aaron and Reid head to the sight were the boys were found, the lyrics of the song on the video made me start to think, "There's a man going around taking names…he decides who to free and who to blame. Everybody won't be treated the same." I said softly.

"Johnny Cash. From that song Owen was playing when he did this right?" Rossi asked.

"He's been taking names." Reid said, "He's acting out his revenge fantasies."

"The family, school and social dynamics do fit perfectly." Rossi said 

I shook my head, "He's not collecting names, he's collecting injustices." I mentioned

"We're gonna need to give the profile." Aaron said and walked away.

* * *

"Once you've heard the profile you'll understand." JJ said to the room full of sheriff's

"We're wasting time, Owen's here and we should be knocking on doors." A sheriff said

"Not a good idea." Aaron told him.

"And why's that?"

"Because Owen's watching, he's monitoring the news, right now right he thinks you think he's gone he feels safe. If we start knocking on doors he gonna know he's not, he's gonna feel trapped." Aaron said

"Why the hell should we care about this little bastards feelings?"

"Alright we're here to help you bring in Owen Savage with minimum loss of life, the profile tells you how to do that." I said to the cop.

"Owen Savage fits the profile of a type of school shooter known as an injustice collector, he's trying to avenge perceived wrongs." Reid said

"If he's a school shooter why hasn't he hit the school yet?" Hallum asked.

"Jordan." Emily said, "Most of these guys are so angry and hopeless they just to kill as many people as possible and commit suicide but Jordan gives him a reason to live." Emily said and I looked at Reid who was looking down at the ground.

"Otherwise the text book case, his life was one torment after another, his teachers gave up on him, his classmates bullied him, and his father blamed him while giving him access to guns. Given these conditions you're actually quite fortunate." Reid said and the cops looked at him with anger.

"It sounds like you're saying these victims deserved this." The one sheriff said

"We're not. No one deserves this." Aaron said

"But you could've prevented it." Reid pointed out

"Reid can I talk to you." Aaron said and they both walked away.

When they came back Reid started heading towards the door, "Elizabeth will you go with him?" Aaron asked me and I nodded then headed out the door.

When I got to the car Spencer was sitting in the drivers seat waiting, "I was afraid you left without me." I said but he kept looking forward, "Okay then," I got int the car and closed the door, "Lets go." Spencer put the car in drive and pulled out of the station, after a little bit I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Do you wonder why Aaron called me Troublebeth?" I asked Reid and he shrugged, "Back in high school after our father died I kind of, spiraled out of control, I got in fights, skipped class, suspended, almost got expelled if it wasn't for our other brother Sean who talked the principal into keeping me there, I pretty much fell into the wrong crowd. Now I know it's not the same situation as you or maybe it is, but while I was in that stage I got picked on, that's what 90 percent of the fights were." I told him and put my hand on his shoulder, "I don't know what happened to you in high school Spence, and I'm sorry you had to go through whatever it was, but maybe if we had known each other then I could've stuck up for you. You're my friend after all." I said and noticed Spencer's hands loosen on the steering wheel, I took my hand away and looked back out the window.

* * *

I was walking back with Morgan after looking throughout the rest of the house for anything missing, "Garcia restored all those emails." Morgan said and we walked back into Owen's bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm sorting through them right now." Reid said 

Morgan goes and sits on the bed as I walk around the room, "Reid, you know you're not the only one who identifies with him. You said I was a high school jock and I was, but not at first. My freshman year I was 5'3". I weight a buck 20 soaking wet. So trust me when I tell I got my ass kicked every day. So the following summer I hit the weights and I got lucky. I grew six inches. But it was never about vanity Reid, it was about survival."

"I was in the library and Harper Hillman comes up to me. And she tells me that Alexa Lisben wants to meet me behind the field house. Alexa Lisben's easily the prettiest girl in school." Reid said

"So what happened? Alexa wasn't there?" Morgan asked

"No she was there, but so was the entire football team." Spence says while I was looking at something on Owen's dresser when I felt tears trying to come out. "They uh, stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post. So many kids were there you know, just watching."

"Nobody tried to stop them?" Morgan asked

"No. I begged…I begged them to. But they just…they just watched. And finally they got bored and left. It was midnight when I finally got home. And my mom didn't…mom was having one of her episodes and didn't even realize I was gone."

"You never told her what happened?" Morgan asks

"I never told anybody." Spencer said, "I thought it was one of those things that I thought if I didn't talk about it I could forget. But I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Ah, Reid, you don't need an eidetic memory for that. You know we forget half the stuff they teach us in school. But when it comes to the torment and the people who inflicted it we all have an elephant's memory." Morgan tells him

"Owen just wants to forget and I know what that's like." 

"He's been making a big deal about saying goodbye to Jordan in all his emails, none of its short hand." Morgan said and I looked at the computer. "That's odd."

"He never got a chance to say good-bye to his mother. Abandonment is his biggest fear, that's what he chose Jordan he thinks she'll never leave." Reid said.

* * *

"Owen's mother's death left him with severe issues of abandonment. If we can get Jordan away from him then we'll save her." Reid tells Aaron and Emily when we walk back into the station, "If we can get Jordan away from him we'll save her and we'll take away his reason to live." He added.

"He'll take his own life." Aaron said.

"It's the only way we can save Jordan." I mentioned

"How can we get her to leave him?" Aaron asked

"He's kept Jordan in the dark, she doesn't know about the murders." Reid said.

"You want to tell her?" Hotch asked.

"If we can." Morgan answered.

"We can get her to turn herself in." Emily said.

"But even if we could talk to her, the only person she trusts is Owen." Aaron said

"There's one other person. And she might be able to get the message to Jordan."

"Eileen." I said.

"Alright, Elizabeth, Prentiss and JJ go talk to Eileen."

* * *

"Jordan doesn't know what Owen's done. She doesn't know of the danger she's in." JJ said to Eileen who was sitting at her computer.

"Owen loves her. He would never hurt her." Elieen said

"If the police find him and he's trapped he will." I tell her, "We've seen it before."

"And even if he doesn't she'll get caught in the crossfire." Emily said

"We've seen that before too." JJ finished

Eileen still didn't seem convinced. Emily sighed, "We're trying to save Jordan. You are the only person she'll listen to." she said.

"We want to send a text explaining the reality of the situation." JJ said gently.

"You wanna protect her and be her friend, this is your last chance." Emily said.

Elieen took a deep breath and nodded, "Jordan, there are some people here with me who want to talk to you, listen to what they have to say, their from the FBI." 

"You're doing the right thing." Emily said reassuringly.

"It don't feel right." Elieen said, she got up and left then Aaron and Spencer came in and Spencer sat down at the chair.

"Send her the news coverage." Aaron tells him

"Tell her to look at the pictures, tell her we know Owen didn't tell her what he did." I said

He sent the news coverage and she sent back a text, _You liars._

"Send the MPEG." Aaron told him

"Tell her, when the police come for him he will kill you and then kill himself." Emily said.

 _You lie, Owen loves me._ She logged off and I closed my eyes

"She's gone now what?" Spencer asked.

"We've planted the seed now we wait." Aaron said softly.

We didn't have to wait very long. She logged back on. "You were right. What do I do?" Emily read.

"Ask her where she is." I tell Spencer and he typed

_If I tell you, you will hurt him._

"She won't tell us." Emily said.

"Ask her if she can get away." Aaron said

Spencer typed it in and she messaged back. _I can try._ I took a deep breath, then she logged back on

 _You turned her against me_ …it wasn't Jordan.

"It's not Jordan." Spencer said

"Somebody please tell me we didn't just get Jordan killed." I said and Aaron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, Prentiss and JJ go back to the station." Aaron said and we left.

* * *

"It was the right thing to do." JJ said.

"I know…I just, I really thought we could save her." I mentioned as I chewed on my nail

"Elizabeth." Emily said

"We had no choice." JJ said

"Elizabeth." Emily said and I turned to Jordan walk in and I felt my heart leap, "Jordan" I said

* * *

"I got to the car while Owen was digging. And he didn't see me until I started the truck. He tried to stop me but I just kept driving." Jordan said

"We need to know where he is." Emily said.

She shook her head and more tears fell, "You're gonna hurt him."

"We don't want to hurt Owen," Emily said, "But we think Owen might hurt himself or someone else if we don't get to him really soon."

More tears fell and she said, "He's at Stratman's ranch."

**Spencer's POV...**

We drove to the ranch and I was reluctant. I went with Morgan to the body near the fence.

"Hey Hotch, we got a body back there." Morgan said

"Half-dug grave." I said.

"I found a note." Hallum said.

Hotch took it, "'I'm going to return my mom's necklace.' He may be going home to get it we didn’t find it but it could be there. Sheriff you go there."

“And you?"

“Where's his mother buried?"

I started to take off my vest and Hotch came up to me, "Reid, what are you doing?"

"He's gonna force us to kill him. I don't need to be a part of that. You don't need me, “I handed him my vest and he nodded.

"Meet me at the station." Hotch said, I got into the car and drove back to the station, When I got back Elizabeth looked at me, I love the way she looks at me but I walked to the picture of his mother and took it.

"He was gone when he got to the ranch. We think he's going to his mother's grave."

"Isn't he?" Emily asked.

I went to Jordan, "He was gone when we got to the ranch. I wanna save his life but I need to ask you a question. The necklace…he gave it to you?"

“Uh I, left it at the ranch." She said and I walked away.

"He's coming here." I walked outside.

"Spencer wait! What are you doing? How do you know he's coming here?" Elizabeth called after me.

"It's what I would do.” I said to her, "You need to go back inside. And take this with you…" I gave her my gun. 

"Spencer what? NO! Spencer!” She shouted after me.

“Liz, do not shoot.” I said but she shook her head staying where she was as Owen walked into the street heading to us, "Owen! I don't have a gun." I put up my hands. "My name is Spencer, I'm with the FBI and I'm here to help you."

"You wanna help me I need you to stay back!"

"I know the only reason you joined the team was for your father. I know that he blamed you for…" I started to say

"STAY BACK!" Owen shouted, he raised the gun. I moved slightly so Hotch and the others couldn't shoot him.

"I also know the only reason you killed Rod Norris and Kyle Borden was to protect Jordan. I know the harder you tried the worse it got. And it felt like everybody just stood there watching you suffer, and not a single person even tried to help." I said to him

"They didn't! They didn't!"

"I know you wanna escape and forget. Believe me when I say I know exactly how that feels. But you know what? You don't have to die." I said

"No, no I'm already dead." He said to me

"No, no you're not dead! If you die you're gonna leave Jordan behind like your mom left you. I know you don't want that, do you?

“Okay you bring her to me, alright? You bring her outside."

"We can't bring her outside Owen. But if you put the gun down I swear to god, I will take you to her.I promise nobody will hurt you. You'll say good-bye to her and you'll give her the necklace. What do you say? Put the gun down, let's go inside."

Owen put the gun down, Morgan ran up, “Don’t move! Don’t move.” he said and Owen put his hands up. He gave me the necklace and we walked him inside. Hotch was not happy with me at all I could see it on his face as well as Elizabeth’s, you could definitely tell they were related. I didn’t mean to scare her like that and right now all I wanted to do was pull her into a hug and kiss her, but I can’t do that, she’s my friend. Jordan looked at him with a tear streaked face, Owen looked at Jordan with hurt and sadness, she really was his reason to live, the reason he put the gun down. I turned my head and looked at Elizabeth, I may be to shy to tell her how I feel, but I felt the same as Owen, Elizabeth was my reason to live. We walked forward and I gave her the necklace, after one last small nod I took Owen away.

* * *

After Hotch got done talking to me on the plane I looked over at Elizabeth, she was reading one of her books when Hotch sat down in front of her and they started talking. I had began to develop a crush, I guess you could say, on her. Could I say anything? No. Why? A couple reasons, one she was Hotch’s sister, two she was my friend, and three we were on the same team. There were so many complications with this whole thing, I mean, how can someone as perfect and beautiful as her possibly be with a guy like me? Even though she tells me everyday that she likes me for who I am as a person, and not what other people think of me. She’s so amazing, wonderful, kind.  
She’s the beauty and I’m the geek.


	3. The Beauty and the Geek chapter 3

**The Beauty and the Geek**

I was scared out of my mind, we were dealing with a terrorism group in New York, they knew our movements, already shot one of our agents down and are targeting civilians. The only good news of this whole thing is that JJ told us she was pregnant, but that also means I was scared for her life now more then ever. We were all separated and heading back to the NYPD Command Center, I had no idea where Aaron was, or any other members of my team. As I’m driving there I hear something on the radio.

_“We're getting reports that an explosion has rocked the neighborhood in the vicinity of the federal plaza. Authorities have closed down the entire area And are not going to give any information at this time. And with 8 suspicious incidences in as little as 3 weeks, We have no room but to speculate whether or not there will be more attacks. We have no word yet on any injuries, But with the explosion heard as far away as prince street, An unconfirmed report said it was a car bomb. NYPD's emergency services, as well as federal...”_

“Oh god” I said as I started to panic, Please be okay Aaron. I thought to myself, I hoped the rest of my team were okay too, especially Spencer. Oh Spencer, my best friend who I am falling in love with, we are on the same team so it cant happen, so many things would get complicated, I mean what would happen if we broke up? Would I have to transfer to another team? Probably. Plus I’m not really sure Aaron would be okay with it, not only as my boss but as my big brother, he has always been protective like that. Snap out of it Elizabeth, you’re thinking like you and Spencer are already dating.

* * *

I got to the command center and rushed inside, I see Rossi and Spencer standing there watching the news. When I saw Spencer I wanted to wrap myself in his arms.  
Thank god he’s okay. I thought to myself.

“Rossi, Spence, what’s going on? I heard-” But before I could finish Rossi’s phone rang.

Spencer turned and looked at me, “We don’t know where it was, or where any of the others are. Are you okay?” he asked.

“To be honest I’m a little scared, I don’t know where Aaron is, I knew was with Kate but what if-” 

“Hey.” He said and put a hand on my shoulder, “It’s going to be okay. I’m sure Hotch is fine and he’s on his way here.”

I nodded trying to calm my breathing, I hear Rossi on the phone with Garcia.

“We got on the news it was an SUV that exploded. A black SUV within blocks of the federal plaza.” He said, “Now, do you have eyes there? I'm here with Reid and Elizabeth, but I don't know where anyone else is. And, Garcia.... Find them.” He said and hung up.

* * *

Later JJ arrived and I hugged her, “Has anyone spoken to the rest of the team?” She asked. We shook our heads, “Emily.” She said and we looked.

“Oh, thank god you're all right where's will?” Emily asked her

“He's stuck at the airport. As soon as I heard, I went straight to 26 fed. They're evacuating the building. Where is everyone?” JJ asked

“Morgan's all right, but there's no word from Hotch.” Reid said and I stood next to him chewing on my thumb nail, it’s a bad habit I had when I was a teenager whenever I got nervous, Spencer must have sensed it because he looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

“The bomber! The bomber! Derek's chasing after him.” Garcia said coming on the laptop screen, “The bomb--it was in Kate's SUV or under it.”

“Oh god” I said feeling my heart drop and Spencer kept his hand on my shoulder as we look at the screen.

“Hotch is out there with her. He seems ok, but she looks really hurt. He hasn't moved her.” 

“Where was Kate's SUV parked?” I asked her.

“2 blocks east of federal plaza.” She said and Spencer moved away from me to the map next to him.

“2 blocks east and they target Kate's SUV?” Emily asked out loud

“Have you i. D. Ed the bomber?” Rossi asked her

“Lisa's running him and dead guy through vi-cap.” 

“Call homeland security. They should be at all the murder sites.” Rossi said to JJ

“I’m on it.”

Spencer moved back over and placed his hand on my lower back this time, Not gonna lie it was sending shock waves through my body.

“Garcia, find out how we can help Morgan.” Rossi said

“Yes, sir.”

“You okay?” Spencer asked me.

“You know that’s the second time you asked me?” I said, “I need to know where Aaron is. I can’t lose him Spence.” I said and he hugged me.

“It’ll be okay.” He said and I nodded my head under his chin.

“Yes, yes, I understand. Thank you.” JJ said hanging up the phone “Homeland security has poured tactical teams into all of those locations. Uh, swat, bomb techs, hrt, hazmat, the works. They found nothing.” She said and looked at Spencer who moved back to the board, “Reid.”

“All except one. Kate's SUV-- none of the shootings were anywhere near it.” He told us.

“Maybe it's personal.” I said, “This death card they gave us-- they delivered on it.”

“That's just it-- they haven't. With a cell as large as this one and multiple targets to choose from, They target a single SUV?” He said

* * *

“Morgan’s safe.” Emily says to us.

“This is the unsub organ chased into the subway.” Spencer said holding up a picture then putting it on the board, “This is the one Prentiss shot.” He said pointing to another, “Garcia's running them through vi-cap.”

“These are smart, well-educated kids, hand-picked and trained to be martyrs.” Rossi said, “They're not gonna be in any government file and they won't have rap sheets.”

“Hotch and Kate are at St. Barclay's hospital.” JJ said walking over to us puting a hand on my shoulder.

“How are they?” I asked

“Well, Hotch is in the e.r., Kate's in surgery. Morgan's on his way down there now.” She said and I nodded, I needed to be strong.

“The media's reporting this as a failed attack on 26 federal plaza.” Emily said

“Well, it's not.” Rossi said

“They're not the only ones. Homeland security feels the same way.” Brustin said

“They're wrong.” Rossi said defensively

“They found nothing at any of the sites that you told them that these guys were targeting. Maybe this thing is over.” 

“Or maybe that's exactly what they want us to think. As soon as the bomb techs identify the device, I want to know about it.” Rossi told him

“Of course.”

“Can you get in tighter on the bomber?” Rossi asked Garcia via phone, me Emily and Spencer are looking at the other laptop, “Here, in his hand. He's using his cell phone.”

“Joyner and Hotch approach the van.” Brustin said

“Why not wait until they both get in?” Emily asked 

“Guess he figured he was close enough.”

“Wouldn't you wait until they were in it?” I asked

“So far these guys have accomplished nothing.” Spencer said

“Nothing? My partner was shot--cooper?” Brustin said to him, “8 innocent people were killed. 2 agents blown up. Not to mention Emily's suicide by cop. Is that not enough?”

“That was memorable.” Rossi said looking at a picture of the Twin Towers, “This isn't. Everything--everything they've done so far has appeared to be something it's not.” 

“I don't follow.” Brustin said

“The seemingly random acts of murder, the attempt to hack into our security surveillance systems.” Spencer said

“The suicide by cop to make us all believe that it was over.” Emily pointed out

“Don't forget the death card telling us they know we're watching.” I pointed out

“All diversions.” Rossi said

“To ensure our attention and analysis of any given situation would than incorrectly inform our profile.” Spencer said

“So the first responders were not the real target?” Brustin asked.

“Hotch and kate were a diversion, too?” I asked

“From what?” Brustin asked

“Morgan.” JJ said to us, “Hotch wants you guys over there now.” She said and we all got ready.

“What do we tell homeland security?” Brustin asked

“Tell them if they love this city as much as you do to keep it locked down. It's about to get hit.” Rossi told him and we made our way out, Spencer was staying by my side the whole time.

* * *

We get to the hospital in our vests, as soon as I see Aaron I ran to him and hugged him.

“Are you ok?” I asked him and he looked at me.

“Yeah. I just want to understand why I'm still alive.” HE said and I nodded moving away from him.

“I think the idea was to maim, not to kill.” Spencer said

“Did you identify Sam, the bomber?” Aaron asked him

“Garcia put Sam and the other dead unsub into every know database. Nothing.” 

“We know how terror cells evolve. They learn from one campaign to the next. How to stay off radar like the London bombers.” Rossi said

“Yeah, but they, uh, they hit at 8:50 in the morning With a series of coordinated blasts aimed at London's transportation system, this cell targeted a lone SUV where the only people on the street are 2 federal agents.” Aaron said

“It's not multiple targets, it's one target. One target, one bomb.” Morgan said

“Garcia said the device was placed under Kate's SUV.” Rossi said 

“It was likely made using oxidizing agents, Including chromates, peroxides, perchlorates, chlorates, and red mercury, All jammed into a device no larger than a cell phone.” I said

“Imagine what a bomb the size of an oil drum could do.” Morgan said

“Yeah, but to make something that big, you'd need a chemical engineer.” Aaron pointed out.

“Like the recently deceased Dr. Azahari husin, Asia's most-wanted bomb-maker? Authorities dubbed him the, uh, demolition man. He treated each bomb like a work of art. One wrong move... He becomes a victim of his own creation. He'll be more revered than all of the people who died as a result of his devices.” Rossi said 

“Stop the bomber, stop the bomb.” Emily said

“To do that, we need to know how they would deploy something that big.” Morgan said

I notice Aaron looking at the laptop, “Aaron?”

“Did you ever find Sam's cell phone?” He asked Morgan

“Yes.” Morgan answered

“Did he call 911?”

“No. He dialed one number 6 times every few minutes.” Morgan said

“It was a disposable cell.” Rossi said

“Garcia tracked the number, but it went dead minutes after Sam died. Whoever had it destroyed it.” Spencer said

“Well, if he didn't have a secondary device to detonate, There's only one reason that he stayed with us.” Aaron said

“To make sure the ambulance got to you.” I said

"And in a city on lock-down, an ambulance with its siren blaring and lights on, It's gonna make it through every roadblock virtually uncontested.” Emily said

“And straight into a hospital with a bypass order on it.” Aaron said

“What?” I asked

“Secret service has a bypass on this hospital.”

“Secret service? Who are they protecting?” Rossi asked

“That's who Sam was calling, the paramedic on the ambulance.” Spencer said

“The ambulance which I drove in here. This hospital is their target. Let's go.” Aaron said, “Who do you got in here?” Aaron asked the secret service agent.

“Why is that information important to you?”

“The ambulance I drove in here-- where is it now?” Aaron asked 

“In the basement. Why?” 

“There's a bomb in it” Morgan told him

“What?” 

“It's rigged.” Aaron said

“It's rigged to assassinate whoever it is you're protecting. You need to get them and everyone else out of here right now.” I said

“We can't do that. He's undergoing surgery as we speak.” The agent said

“The paramedic I came in with-- do you have eyes on him?” Aaron asked and looked at the laptop they had, “That a cell in his hands?”

“Garcia, can you remote access the cell phone grid I'm in and jam all the frequencies”Rossie asked over in phone, “There's a bomb in the basement of this building.”

“Look, he's coming back.” Emily said, “He's gonna detonate the bomb manually if he has to.” 

“Where did Morgan go?” Aaron asked

“He went to find the ambulance.” Spencer said and we see Morgan running down the stairwell

“Alone?”

“Let's head down.” Rossi said

* * *

We all make our way through the hall with our guns raised and we stop by an elevator, “He's going to the basement.” 

“Stairs.” Emily said and I look in the elevator.

“Oh, my god.” I said and feel Spencer tug on my arm and we make our way down the stairs.

We make it to the basement area with our guns still raised, Aaron is behind David checking doors, I’m behind Spencer and Emily is behind me checking doors as well. Me, Spencer and Emily get to a set of stairs where we see dead agents in the elevator.

“Liz, Prentiss.” He said to us indicating the bloody shoe prints

We all come up on the ambulance driver who is sitting on the ground leaning against the gate.

“FBI.” Rossi said and the guy moved a knife to his neck.

“Put it down. It's over.” Aaron said but the man took the knife and slit his throat, we walk over to his body, Rossi walks away followed by Emily and Spencer then me, I look back and see Aaron still standing there, he picks up the guys gun then walks away, I smile at him and he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

I was walking over to Aaron, since he cant fly for awhile he has to be driven, “Got it.” I said grabbing his bag, “I'm your ride.”

“I thought Agent Davis was driving me.” He said to me

“She was. I had her reassigned.” I told him 

He smiled, “Don't you have something better to do?” He asked

“Than to annoy you for 3 hours? Hell, no.” I said lightly bumping into him, “It’ll be just like it was when you dropped me off at college.” I said and he rolled his eyes.

“Give me the keys.” He said to me

“Not a chance, big brother. Let's go.” I said and we started walking, “So did we ever find out who the secret service had in the hospital?” I asked

“Does it matter?”

“No, I guess it doesn't.” I said

“Listen Elizabeth, I’m sorry if I scared you, but I want you to know that I’m glad it was me and not you.”

“Aaron-” I started to say.

“No listen.” He said stopping in front of me, “I may never have been around as much when I left you and Sean to go to boarding school, and for that I’m sorry, but your my little sister, I love you and I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.” He said and I hugged him.

“Good, because you may be older but I can still take you.” I said and he laughed.

“Whatever you say Troublebeth.” He said and I punched him in the arm lightly.

“Will you ever stop calling me that?” I asked.

“Never.”

“Eh that’s okay, you have a 3 hour road trip with me and I have many ways of giving you payback.” I said 

“Oh god.” He said and we reached the SUV and got inside, once we got buckled I started the car, “Can I ask you something?” He asked.

“Anything.” 

“Is there something going on with you and Reid?” He asked and I looked at him then back forward.

“This is gonna be a long drive.” I sighed and put the car in drive.


	4. The Beauty and the Geek chapter 4

**The Beauty and the Geek**

  
"Tell us about the 9-1-1 call." Spencer said from the back seat of the car we were riding in with Nancy Lunde.

"I believe the he that they referred to is the church's leader, Benjamin Cyrus." 

"Benjamin Cyrus-- no criminal record. No record at all, really. What else do you know about him?" Spencer asked her.

"It's rumored that he's practicing polygamy and forced marriages." Nancy said

"Any idea who the caller is?" I asked, although I was a little distracted by Spence, he had his hair slicked back and was leaning a little close to me from the back so his breath tickled my neck. I still haven't told him how I felt but after Aaron said that if nothing got in the way of work he didn't have a problem with it. I just still can't tell him.

"Uh, Jessica Evanson is the one who the age fits, but... We can't be sure. So I negotiated interviews with all the children. It wasn't easy."

"Well, considering their view on outsiders, It would be best if you didn't identify us as FBI just use our real names, and introduce us as child victim interview experts." I said and we reached the compound.

"I'm looking for Mr.. Benjamin Cyrus." Nancy said as we got out of the car.

"You found him."

"I'm Nancy Lunde. We spoke on the phone regarding the allegation." Nancy said

"Savages, they call us. 'Cause our manners differ from theirs." Cyrus said

"We didn't come here to hear you cite scripture, Mr.. Cyrus." 

"Actually, it's Benjamin Franklin." Spencer said

"Elizabeth Hotchner, Spencer Reid. They're child victim interview experts."

"How far from god's word must we have strayed for there to be the need to invent a job called child victim interview expert?" Cyrus asked

"We wish we didn't have to be here." I said 

"So do we. But you are welcome, nonetheless. The children are in the school as I indicated." 

"Thank you." I said and we walked past him.

"You're using solar power?" Spencer I heard Spencer ask him

"We go to school. We do our chores. And we treat ourselves and each other with the respect god demands." Jessica said as I sat in front of her with Spence behind me.

"But you've never been off of the ranch?" I asked her

* * *

"I brought Jessie here when she was 2." Her mother said, _2?_

"You've talked to lots of children in your work. Tell me their lives somehow better than ours?" Jessica asked

"We devote ourselves to god. That doesn't mean we're not devoted to our children." her mother said

"We are not here because of your religious beliefs." I said to them

"Why are you here?" Jessica asked

"We received a phone call alleging that an adult male member of your church was having inappropriate relations with the younger women here." I tell her

"You're talking about Cyrus." Jessica said

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Jessie, come on." Her mother said but she ignored her

"Is it inappropriate for a husband to share a bed with his wife?" Jessica asked

"You are married to Cyrus?" 

"Yes. Cyrus is my husband and a prophet. It's an honor to bare his children." She said

"Jessica, you're 15 years old. The state of Colorado requires parental consent." Spencer said and I looked at her mom.

"She gave consent."

Just then one of the male members walks in with some men holding there guns, "Get up! Get up!" The guy said and I stood up feeling Spencer put his hand on my arm but was moved away as the one guy searched us for weapons.

"You heard him! Stand!"

"What's going on?" Nancy asked them

"We just got a very strange phone call from a news reporter. Is there anything you want to tell me? About a raid maybe?" Cyrus asked and looked at us, we were just as shocked as he was, "They don't know."

* * *

They ushered us along with everyone else into a tunnel, Spencer was behind me and Nancy was behind him, "What's going on?" Nancy asked

"I don't know. Just stay calm." Spencer said

"All right, move quietly. Quickly go to the left." Cyrus said and we enter into what looks like a bunker, I move to stand by Spencer, "Everybody stay together. Children listen to your parents. All right, everyone. Down to this end. Have faith."

"Where'd all these guns come from?" I asked looking at the rifles leaning against the wall.

"I don't know. Garcia checked with the state police." Spence said

"Stay together. Remain calm. Everyone remain calm. There is nothing to fear here." Cyrus said to the people

"This is ridiculous." Nancy said to us

"It's OK. Just calm down." I tell her and I see Cyrus talking to the main gun guy.

"All right. Remain calm. Stay quiet. God will protect you." Cyrus said and left.

"It's the state police. I'm an officer of the state." Nancy said to us

"Well, there's nothing we can do right now." I said

"I can talk to him."

"No, you can't. It's dangerous." I said but she didn't listen and heading back into the tunnels, "Nancy, stop! Nancy!" I said trying to go after her and Spencer was trying to pull me back, we get to the front and a man holding a gun stopped us but Nancy made it through.

* * *

"Do not fear. We are on the side of the righteous." Cyrus said coming back into the bunker.

"Where's Lunde?" I asked

"It wasn't us." He said to me

"What? You can't shoot it out with the cops! You have children here." I said to him

"I didn't start this." He said and turned to the other gunman, "I'll take the roof. You take the tunnel."

* * *

**Aaron POV....**

I was on the none when I hear Morgan yell my name, I hung up and walked out the door.

"The TV. Elizabeth and Reid." He said and I looked at the TV.

_No one knows for sure how many people are inside. It is believed at least 3 of the child service members are still trapped within the compound._

_Oh no_. I thought just then everyone's phones and pagers went off, "All right that means we're the lead with hostage rescue and support. Let's go." I said and headed down the stairs.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV...**

I stood there in front of Spencer and I was chewing on my nail when I heard one guy talking to Cyrus as they came back.

"Miles is dead. He was locking the door when they shot him. Lauren and Robert were asleep in their bed. The bullets came through the wall." 

"What about the baby?" Cyrus asked

"I have her. She was at the school." Jessica said coming in with a little girl.

"Hello, darling." Cyrus said walking up to the little girl, "It's all gonna be all right, honey. Mommy and daddy have gone to god. Ok? It's all gonna be all right." He looked at Jessica, "Take her to the temple and pray." Jessica left, "Distribute weapons and ammo. I prayed this day would never come. But it has. God will see us through."

* * *

**Aaron POV....**

"Dave, they've left the choice of negotiators up to me." I tell him as we get to the setup command center.

"I taught most of the hostage negotiation unit. You want a recommendation?" He asked

"I'm making you the lead negotiator." I said

"Me?"

"Why go to the students when I have the teacher?" I asked

"Because the teacher is emotionally involved. So is the agent in command."

"I know I am and believe me I want Elizabeth out of there safely as well as Reid. This is a unique situation. We have 2 agents who could affect the outcome on the inside." I said

"True. But I can't be objective! I know them too well."

"This outcome depends as much on our ability to predict the moves of Elizabeth and Reid as Cyrus. That's why you're the best man for the job." I tell him

"Assuming that Reid and Elizabeth are still in a condition to make moves. I know how bad this is." 

"That's why I want you doing the talking." I told him

"All right."

* * *

**Elizabeth POV....**

We got moved to the chapel, I was sitting next to Reid when there was a knock at the door.

"Dave? I'm Ben. Come on in." Cyrus said and I turned my head to look at Rossi, "The children. And our guests." 

"I'd hoped you'd let me take the children." Rossi said to him

"Nah, their our protection. I remember Waco. We all do." Cyrus told him

"This isn't Waco."

"They stay for now... While I pray for god's guidance. Please don't try to force us out." Cyrus said to him

"No one's gonna try to force you out of here. Trust me." Rossi said

"Trust is earned." Cyrus said

"It is." 

"Tell them I'm not crazy. Tell them I'm just a man living by god's law." Cyrus said to him

"I will." Rossi said and held out his hand, Cyrus shook it then Rossi left.

"Prepare the wine." Cyrus said, me and Spencer managed to move behind everyone and stood there watching two men pour wine into everyone's cup, "We are celebrating. Everyone drinks. Everyone rejoices. Because today we are one day closer to being with him."

"Look at Jessica's body language. The way she looks at him." I told Spencer

"She literally worships him. There's no way she made that 9-1-1 call."

"Trust in god with all your heart. Lean not on your own understandings. Trust in mine." Cyrus continued and I see Jessica's mother stand up and walk over to her daughter.

"Look how she comes between Cyrus and her daughter. She's inserted herself between them." I said 

"Acknowledge him in all things, and he will guide your way. Drink to acknowledge him. And I will guide our way. We will be with him soon. We have drank the poison together." Cyrus said and I blanched looking at Reid, "Mothers... Fathers... Children, though we walk through the valley of the shadow of death we fear no evil. For thou are with us. And god will wipe the tears from their eyes, and there will be no more death nor sorrow nor crying. And there will be no more pain. For all of the former things have passed away."

"What do we do?" I asked Spencer

"Nothing."

"We have to do something. These people just took poison."

"Cyrus just told them he did. I think he's just bluffing." Spencer said

"Why do you think that?" I asked

"Just after he told them about the poison, he waited for them to start to react. Then he nodded to Cole. And he started writing. Look." He said and I saw the guy writing things down, "They're scanning the audience looking for reactions."

"They're writing down the names of the people who are crying."

"It's a loyalty list." He said

"So he knows who will follow him to the end." I pointed out

"Be still. There was no poison." Cyrus said, "Instead a test of faith. Because your adversary, the devil, waltzes about as a roaring lion! Choosing whom he may devour. Watch each other for signs of weakness. You are your brother's keeper."

* * *

"Which one of you is it? Which one of you is the F.B.I. agent?" Cyrus asked walking into the part of the tunnel me and Spencer were in and I looked at Spencer.

"Why do you think one of us is an F. B. I. Agent?" Spencer asked him

"God will forgive me for what I must do." Cyrus said and pointed a gun at Spencer, making my heart jump.

"I--I don't know what you're talking about."

"One of you does. Who is it?" Cyrus asked.

"Me." I said and Cyrus and Spencer looked at me, "It's me."

Cyrus put his gun away, walked over to me and grabbed my hair dragging me away, I saw Spencer try to stand up but I shook my head. I was brought into a storage room.

"I told you not to put me in this position!" Cyrus said and smacked me across the face making me fall backwards.

**Aaron POV....**

I hear Elizabeth grunt as Cyrus hit her, "We gotta go in there." I said taking my headphones off.

"We'd be risking the lives everyone in there." David said to me.

 _"Get up! Proverbs 20:30 tells us blows and wounds cleanse away evil."_ Cyrus said

 _"I can take it."_ Elizabeth tells him

 _"Oh, you can take it?"_ Cyrus asked and I heard her grunt again, _What are you doing Elizabeth?_ I thought to myself.

"Wait--wait. Listen to what she's saying."

_"I can take it."_

"She's antagonizing him." Morgan said

"She's not talking to him." Rossi said

"She's talking to us. She's telling us not to come in." I said hanging my head 

_"Pride comes before the fall."_ I hear Cyrus hit her again, _"Tie her up. Put her upstairs."_

* * *

**Elizabeth POV...**

I hurt everywhere, Jessica's mother comes into the room to clean my face, she sits down on the side of the bed and puts a rag to my face.  
"You should have told Cyrus who you were. He's a prophet. He predicted satan's armies would come and lay siege to us." She said

"There's a name for that kind of prophecy--self fulfilling." I said to her

"You don't know how dangerous it is to lie to him."

"I know it would take a brave woman to defy him, knowing the consequences. And that that woman would have to have a damn good reason to do it." I said and She left.  
 _I'm sorry Aaron._

**Spencer POV....**

I listened as Cyrus beat Elizabeth, my heart hurt hearing it, why did she have to do that?I continued to stand there when Cryus came back in sitting down to clean his hand, "Did you know she was FBI?" he asked me.

"Nancy told me the woman was a child abuse interview expert from Denver. In 4 years I worked with her, Nancy never lied to me before." I said

"As far as you know. Their law says that a 15-year-old girl is a child. 50 years ago that same law said a 14 year old was an adult. Have children changed so much in 50 years?" Cyrus asked me standing up.

"I can't tell you the number of times I've investigated abuse charges against small religious groups. Almost all of them turn out to be false." I said to 

"What do you think of that?" He asked

"Doesn't really matter what I think."

"It does to me." He said

"Why?"

"Because god wants to save you. I mean, that's why he sent you here. That's the reason." Cyrus said

"On the next call, you should test them. Test the negotiator. Make him prove that he isn't a liar." I told him

"How would you suggest I do that?"

"Ask for the identity of the FBI agent." I told him,

"No. We already know her identity." Cole said

"They don't know that." Cyrus said

"Yeah. But the FBI would never tell us." Cole said

"They keep on asking you to release people. Tell him you'll release a kid, and you won't harm the agent. And if they really care about the children, they'll have to tell you." I said

"You're trying to get us to release a child." Cole told me

"It's one kid. If they don't hold up on their end of the deal, you know they can't be trusted."

"He has a point." Cyrus said, "What is it, Christopher?" 

"Some have been talking about...Leaving."

"Leaving?" Cyrus asked

"Yeah."

"Wake the baby. Let's let them meet the orphan that they've made." Cyrus said

* * *

We waited until his phone rang and he answered it, "I will release a child if you tell me the identity of the FBI agent. I promise no harm will come to them from this point forward." There was a pause, "I will send the child now." I see him look out of the chapel then walk back towards me, "Trust is earned." he said, "There's a good chance we can work this out, Dave. I'm gonna provide another sign of good faith." Cyrus said looking at me then hung up the phone.

"Assemble everyone in the chapel. Get Agent Hotchner down here." Cyrus told Christopher and we all gathered in the chapel.

"It has come to my attention that some of our brothers and sisters have lost their faith in god. That they no longer love us. They want to abandon us. So when I call out your name, please stand." Cyrus said and held up a piece if paper, "Todd Sutters. Melanie Sutters..." He reads names off and I see Elizabeth being brought in and my heart broke looking at her face, I walked over to her still looking at her, even with a bruised face she was still beautiful.

"He looks pissed." She said and looked at me, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"I'm so sorry." I said 

"Don't be." she said and smiled, "Look at who he's releasing." she said and I looked around.

"Wyatt rayborn."

"It's the ones who failed the loyalty test." I said 

"Doris beasley."

"We'll get word to the team. Wait for a sign from outside to indicate what time the raid will come." I said to her

"Willis farwell."

I walked over to Cyrus, "I told her she shouldn't have lied to you like that." I said to him

"To either of us. Take her back." Cyrus said and one of his men grabbed Elizabeth and took her away, "Those of you that are standing, please collect your belongings and report to the front hallway immediately."

* * *

**Elizabeth POV...**

I was laying on the bed in the room I was in before with my hands tied behind my back. I lifted my foot to the blinds to get someone's attention.  
"If you can hear me, I know you're coming. I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, But I need to know when you're coming." I said and waited a few more minutes, "I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, But I need to know when you're coming. If you can hear me, I know you're coming. I can-" suddenly I saw a red dot on the wall, "-- Ok.ok. I got you. What time? What time?" the dot blinked three times, "3:00 A. M.?" it moved up and down indicating yes, "Understood. Reid is on the first floor somewhere with Cyrus. And please remember there are children here." Just then I hear a noise outside my door, "Someone's coming." I said and put my foot down.

* * *

**Spencer's POV....**

I looked down into the box and saw a message on a container, 3AM.  
Just then Cyrus tosses an empty box on top of it and looked at me, "I know what you're thinking. You don't have to be a part of this. You can go." He said

"I think I'd prefer to stay. Somebody needs to tell your story." I told him, also I needed to make sure Elizabeth got out.

"And I'm glad it'll be you. Now that the false believers have been cleared from our midst, we make our final preparations." Cyrus said.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV....**

Jessica's mother enters the room with a glass of water, I sit up as she walks over with a chair sitting down and helping me take a drink, "Cyrus is planning a mass suicide." I told her, "You made the 9-1-1 call." 

"This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't of made that call." She said

"You were trying to protect your daughter." I told her

"There were other girls before Jessie. He--he would marry them in secret. And after a while, he'd take another. And we weren't permitted to speak of it. And so when she asked for my consent, I wanted to just take her and run. But I was afraid she wouldn't leave him." She said

"You wanted us to take her?" I asked

"Well, I--I wanted to save her from Cyrus."

"I can give you another chance. The FBI is coming here at 3:00 A. M. I need you to gather Jessica, the kids, the other women--" I said and she shook her head standing up, "Get them into the basement just before 3:00 A. M."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked

"Because I have faith that you are a strong enough woman to do the right thing for Jessica." I said and she left.

* * *

A few moments later she came back into the room, "You were right. They're setting the place to blow up. I told Jessie that Cyrus wanted her gather the women and children." She said to me untying my hands.

"Where is the man I came in with?" I asked her

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus. It's 2:45 though. We gotta hurry." She said grabbing my hand and we ran out of the room.

I stood at the end of the hallway and signaled everyone to come forward once I knew it was safe. I walked first into the tunnel entrance and saw Morgan and Rossi, "Elizabeth. Are you okay?" Morgan said.

"They've wired explosives" I said 

"Everybody come on. Let's go this way." Jessica's mother said to everyone, "Let's go kids. Ok. This building's gonna blow up."

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked 

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus." I said to him

"We gotta get you out of here." Rossi said and I shook my head.

"No. We've gotta get Reid!" I said 

"Elizabeth, I will get Reid. Get out of here. Get to Hotch. Get to safety. Go now." Morgan said and Rossi grabbed my arm trying to get me to leave.

"Cyrus didn't call for this. You lied to me!" Jessica said to her mother

"No, Cyrus lied to you, honey." She said to her daughter

"He can't--he's my husband." Jessica said and headed back inside.

"No!" her mother yelled but Morgan stopped her as she tried to go after her daughter.

"I will get her for you. Rossi, get her out of here." Morgan said.

* * *

As we exited the building it blows up, I turn and look at where the chapel used to be, "Spencer!" I yelled, "Morgan" _Come on._ I thought to myself as I continued looking for them. Just then I saw Spencer and Morgan stand up, I put my hands over my mouth and let the tears fall. I walked up the steps and Spencer saw me, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug which he returned. I looked at Spencer one more time before I heard someone yell my name.

"Elizabeth!" I turned and saw Aaron coming towards me, I let go of Spencer and ran into my brothers arms.   
I pulled away when I saw Jessica's mother looking at the building, hoping to see her daughter. My heart broke for her, I walked up to her, I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out.

* * *

Later on the jet I walked out of the back and saw Spencer sitting there reading a book, I sat down in front of him, "Hey". He gave a quiet hey and looked back at his book, I moved his hands down forcing him to look at me, "I need you to listen to me. What Cyrus did to me is not your fault. It was my decision, and I would do it again. Do you hear me?" I asked and he gave a half smile and looked down. "Thank you." I said still holding his hand, I didn't want to let go, I thought I was never going to see him again. A part of me wanted to tell him, screamed at me to tell him, I just....I can't.


	5. The Beauty and the Geek chapter 5

**The Beauty and the Geek**

After wrapping up our case in Vegas involving a missing child, me, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi were waiting in the lobby of the hotel, "Come on, baby. Give it to me. Give it to me. See? Nuh-uh." Morgan yelled at the slot machine

"Morgan, can you--" Emily said, we went drinking last night so she was a little hungover, I however didn't have as much as her, "Please, can you-- My head."

"My bad. Sorry. You know these things are rigged, right?" Morgan said

"Late night?" Rossi asked

"I hate Vegas." Emily said and I rubbed her shoulder.

"You didn't seem to hate last night when we took those shots." I said and she glared at me.

"Come on, Prentiss. How can you hate Vegas? This is a grown folk's playground." Morgan told her.

"Anyone seen Reid?" JJ asked walking up to us.

"I know he stayed with his mom last night." I said

"Well, he should be here by now. He knows the departure time. That thing still has credit on it." JJ said reaching over to the machine Morgan was on

"J.J, I swear to god--" Emily said 

"What?" JJ asked looking at all of us and Rossi motioned that she was hungover.

"Oh, here he comes right now." Morgan said and we see Spencer run over to us, "What'd you do? Sleep through your alarm?" 

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I--" Reid said

"Hotch is already at the airstrip. How fast can you pack?" JJ asked him

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for a couple of days." Spencer said 

"Is everything all right?" Rossi asked

"Yeah, I just, um-- I haven't seen my mom for a really long time, so I'd like a few more days." Spencer said, me and Morgan shared a look.

"You sure?" Rossi asked him

"Yeah."

"Ok, take a few days. Do what you need to do." Rossi said and walked past him, then Morgan, Emily, then me, I put my hand on his arm as I walked by and gave it a light squeeze then met the others outside.

* * *

"Guys I think I'm gonna hang around too, I have a feeling Spencer is up to something and I just-" I started to say but Morgan cut me off.

"I was thinking the same thing. What do you say Rossi? Me and Elizabeth hang back and keep an eye on the kid?" 

"I think that would be a good idea." Rossi said and him, Emily and JJ left.

* * *

Later on we managed to get a key to Spencer's room, me and Morgan were sitting in separate chairs eating snacks and watching TV.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked walking into his room carrying a file box.

"Hey, what's it look like we're doing?" Morgan said

"Uh, breaking into my room and watching days of our lives." 

"Young and the restless." I said and muted the TV

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane back to D.C?" Spencer asked

"You're supposed to be hanging out with your mom." I said

"And you're not." Morgan said and gestured to the box "Riley Jenkins?"

"No, it's not-- that's actually not why I'm here." Spencer said

"Reid? Come on, man. Who do you think you're talking to? I know what this has been doing to you. Let us help." Morgan said standing up and I followed.

"Maybe together we can find out who killed him." I said

"I think I might already know." Spence said

"So, tell us about the suspect." Morgan said

"Truth is, I don't know anything about him. He's my father." Spencer said and I looked at him then at Morgan.

Reid starts setting files down on his bed, "Before we go down this road, you need to be sure." I said to him

"She's right. Some rocks don't need looking under." Morgan told him

"My mind is sending me signals. I can't ignore them anymore."

"Mixed signals. That's what the subconscious is all about, you know that." I told him

"Reid, your dad left you. You take it to the Freudian extreme, you could say that he killed your childhood. Could explain a dream in which you see him as a murderer." Morgan pointed out.

"I've come this far, I'm not going back."

* * *

"Riley was 6 at the time. His father, Lou Jenkins, was supposed to pick him up from t-ball practice at 4. But he got delayed at work, prompting Riley to walk the 3 blocks home. When his mother got home in the early evening, she found him dead in the basement." Spencer said to us and I was looking at a file while sitting in a chair across from him while Morgan paced looking at another file.

"So, the offender came to the house after the boy arrived home." I said

"Or picked him up on the way there." Spencer said

"Coaxes Riley into the basement where he sexually assaults him." Morgan said

"The boy's mouth was taped shut." I pointed out

"Symbolic. The unsub fears Riley will talk, panics, weighs his options..." Spencer said

"Decides to make certain that he'll never talk." Morgan said

"He finds a knife in the fishing gear under the stairs, Stabs Riley 9 times in the chest, stuffs him behind the washing machine." I said closing the file and setting it down, I hate cases involving kids.

"So, the unsub's a white male in his late 20s to early 30s."

"Means we're looking for a man in his 50s." I said

"Likely knew the boy. Maybe been to his house." Morgan said

"Neighbor." I said 

"Reid? What is it?" Morgan asked

"My family lived less than a half mile from the Jenkins." Spencer said

"Do you think your dad knew the boy?" I asked him

"I don't know. My memory's lack of recall just reinforces how little I knew about him."

"Reid, we're going to have to track him down. You do know that?" Morgan asked him

"We should talk to my mother first, neighbors. Get their impressions." Spencer said  
"Reid, I don't need to tell you that this signature was need-based and sexual in nature. The man we're looking for is a pedophile. So, I'll ask you again. Are you sure you want to go down this road?" I asked him.

* * *

I went with Spencer to speak with his mom, when we arrived she was sitting down playing scrabble.

"Mom, can I ask you some questions about dad? I'm having... Having trouble remembering." Spencer said sitting across from him and I was sitting next to him.

"What do you want to know?" She asked him

"Did he like to be around children?"

"Children? Well, yes. If it were up to him, you'd have a house full of brothers and sisters." She told him

"So, you didn't want more kids?" Spencer asked her 

"Why mess with perfection?" She said smiling at him. Me and Spencer smiled as well.

"Um, what about other people's children? How was he around them?" Spencer asked.

"He was good with kids, I guess. He coached your little league team. He was always trying to put you into normal activities." She said. "I tried to tell him you're not normal. You were exceptional."

"Let me ask you this, mom. Did you ever get the feeling, like, on his part, the marriage was... Just for show?" Spencer asked

"These questions are very strange, Spencer. What is this about?" She asked him.

"It's about Riley Jenkins." Spencer said

"Riley Jenkins? I told you, he was someone you made up." His mom said

"No, he's not someone I made up. He was a real boy who lived in our neighborhood, and somebody killed him. And, I don't know, I think-- I think that dad might have had something to do with it." Spencer said

"He was real?" She asked.

"Yes. And... He was on that little league team, too."

* * *

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked as we walked into the waiting room for Spencer;s dad;s office.

"Yeah-" Spencer said but started to act nervous, I put my hand on his back.

"We'd like to speak with William Reid." I said to her

"Is he expecting you?" She asked

"I don't think so." I said and showed her my badge.

"He's in a meeting right now. Why don't you have a seat and I'll tell him you're here." She said and Morgan looked at Spencer.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. No--yeah--i'm going to go to the bathroom." Spencer said and walked away.

"I've never seen him like this before." Morgan said to me.

"17 years is a long time to go between visits." I said

"Not long enough. The kid's still angry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that." I said and someone walked out of the office room.

"I'll be right back. Here you go. You from the FBI?" A man said who I assumed was Spencer's dad.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Reid, I'm Agent Elizabeth Hotchner." I said his is agent Morgan." I said to him

"This wouldn't be about the city council investigation, would it?"

"No, this is, uh, more of a personal matter." I said 

"It concerns your son." Morgan told him

"My son? Did something happen?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Spencer said walking back over to us, "Hello, dad."

* * *

"You don't look like me anymore." His dad said while we were in his office, "You used to. Everybody said so." 

"They say some people look like their dogs, too. It's attributed to prolonged mutual exposure. Elderly couples, also. They unconsciously mimic the expressions of people they've been around their whole life. So, it kind of-- kind of makes sense that I wouldn't really look like you. I haven't seen you in 20 years." Spencer said, I was sitting on the couch across from his dad and looked up at him then back at Morgan.

"So, are you in town on work?" His dad asked.

"We're just wrapping up a case." I said to him

"A 5-year-old boy was abducted and murdered." Morgan said to him.

"I read about that. Uh, Ethan Hayes, right? That's terrible." his dad said

"That case got me thinking about Riley Jenkins." Spencer said, "You remember Riley Jenkins?" 

"Of course."

"I've been having dreams about him for a really long time. But when we came back here for this case, it jogged something and the dream changed. I saw his killer and he was you." Spencer said

"Interesting dream."

"You don't seem all that surprised." Morgan said

"I stopped being surprised by Spencer's mind a long time ago." 

"There are certain criteria we consider when looking at this type of suspect. You fit parts of that profile." I said to him.

"Me?"

"We just want your cooperation." I said

"My cooperat...You're not actually saying you think I killed Riley Jenkins?" 

"We didn't say that." Spencer said

"Good, 'cause that's absurd." His dad said

"We'd just like permission to look through your computer, access your records." Morgan said

"And what would you be looking for exactly? You want access to my files? Get a warrant." His dad said.

* * *

A while later Spencer came walking up to us and handed me a folder, "Was the envelope dropped off at the front desk first?" I asked him

"Nope, it went straight to my room." Spencer said

"So, they knew what room you were in." I said

"I do have to admit, the timing of this is a little suspicious." Morgan said

"Yeah. An hour after I see my father, we're handed another suspect." Spencer said

"You think you knew this guy?" I asked

"I don't know. I think so, but I'm not sure. I--i--no, I don't know." Spencer said

"Exposed himself to a minor. That's a precursor to molestation." I said

"And murder. We should take a closer look at this guy." Morgan said and his phone rang, "It's Garcia." He said and answered it, "Yeah, talk to me, baby girl."

 _"I'm not interrupting boy and girl time at crazy horse 2, am I?"_ She asked him 

"You know that's not my thing. I'm more for in-room entertainment." Morgan said

 _"I can't help you but I do give good phone."_ Garcia said and I hung my head and shook it, These two.

"Let me hear what you got."

 _"Reid, we've been all up in your father's business."_ Garcia tells him

"What did you find?"

_"Well, let me tell you first what I did not find. No kiddie porn, no membership to illicit websites, no dubious emails, no chat room history."_

"What about his finances?" Spencer asked.

 _"We went back 10 years. No questionable transactions that we can find."_ I hear Aaron say.

 _"Well, he did buy a ticket to see Celine Dion 6 months ago. But I think we can overlook that."_ Emily said

"He's smart. Is it possible he kept things under the table?" Spencer asked

 _"Well, of course. But from what we can tell, Reid, he doesn't fit the profile."_ Aaron said

 _"We can tell you other things about him, if you want to know."_ Emily told him

"I'm listening."

 _"He's a workaholic, he actually logs more hours than we do. He makes decent money, but he doesn't spend a lot of it. He has a modest house. He drives a hybrid. He doesn't travel much. He stays away from the casinos. Um, and according to his veterinary bills, he has a very sick cat."_ Emily continued.

_"He appears to spend most of his free time alone, he goes to the movies a lot, and he reads. And from his collection of first editions, it seems his favorite author is--"_

"Isaac asimov, I remember that one." Spencer said cutting Aaron off

 _"He does have one other major interest. On his home computer, he's archived, like, a ka-jillion things on one common subject."_ Garcia said

"What?" 

_"You, kiddo. He's got, like, everything that's been published online. Every article you've been quoted in, pieces you've written for behavioral science journals, He even has a copy of your dissertation."_ Garcia said

"He's keeping tabs on you. That's saying something." I said

"Yeah, he googled me. That makes up for everything. I'm going to get some air." Spencer said and walked away.

"You guys still there?" Morgan asked

 _"I thought we were giving him good news."_ Garcia said

 _"What else can we do?"_ Aaron asked

"Yeah, look up a name for us, if you would. Gary Brendan Michaels." Morgan said

 _"You like this Gary guy for the Riley murder?"_ Emily asked

"Somebody does." I said

* * *

Me and Morgan start looking around for Spencer, we see him sitting at a card machine next to another woman.

"I'll tell you what, I'll put mine out if you buy me a drink." The woman said and we walked up to them.

"Uh, not today, sweetheart." I said

"We've been looking all over the place for you. Come on." Morgan said and Spencer got up and we moved away.

"Hey, you won, like, $2,000 here." The woman said

"Keep it." Spencer told her

"You do realize you just gave two grand to a hooker?" I said

"Must have been quite a conversation. What was it about?" Morgan asked

"How to stop smoking." Spencer said

* * *

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Spencer said while me and him sat in a hypnotists office.

"Well, I'm always happy to assist the FBI." She said, "Is there a witness you want me to look at?"

"Uh, yeah. Me. I'm trying to recover memories from my childhood. There was a murder." Spencer told her

"How long ago are we talking about?" She asked

"I was 4."

"Memories from that age can be difficult to interpret." she told him

"I'm aware of the limitations of hypnotherapy."

"Well, then you're aware of suggestion issues. If you've looked into this case, you may have a bias." She said

“Are you saying what he remembers under hypnosis may not be real?” I asked

“It's a possibility. Either way, it's a tough sell in court.” She said

“We won't be using this for evidentiary purposes. It's really just for me. The suppressed memories are about my father.” Spencer said

“I'd like to monitor this session. Make sure you get him to the right place.” I said

“You want to sit in? I don't normally allow that.” She told me

“In case you haven't realized, nothing about this is normal.” I told her

* * *

Later Spencer is laying in the couch and the hypnotist is sitting in a chair next to him, I’m sitting in a chair away from them, “I want you to hold my wrist in your left hand. And if you should feel any fear, I want you to squeeze, do you understand?” She asked him

“Yes.”

“Go back to the night you were just telling me about. You're at home, in your room. You can't sleep because your parents are arguing.” 

“He’s coming in.”

“Who is?” She asked.

“It’s dad.”

“What about him, Spencer?” she asked him, “What is he doing?” 

“I don't want to be here.” Spencer said 

“Ok. It's ok, Spencer. Take us to where the light is. To the next morning. The sun is coming up. Where are you, Spencer?”

“Mom? My mom. She's at the window. She's thinking. She's been crying. She saw him.”Spencer said.

“Who? Your father? Do you talk to her?” 

“No. No, I wanna-- I wanna see...” Spencer said

“What is it, Spencer? What are you seeing?” 

“That's enough.” I said

“I need you to leave this location now, Spencer.” The lady said

“Damn it. Wake him up.” I said moving behind the arm rest where Spencer’s head was at.

“I'm going to count backward from 5. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and wake.” The lady said and Spencer snapped out of it and I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“Spencer. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok, Spence. It's ok.” I said calming him down and he grabbed my hand and looked at me, “What happened? What did you see?” I asked him.

* * *

“Try to remember, mom.” Spencer said to his mom back at the facility

“No, I can't.”

“You were there. You watched dad burn the bloody clothes.” Spencer told her

“You had a dream.”

“Mom, this was not a dream. This was a memory. It was a memory and I saw you.” He told her

“Your mind, ah, such a treasure. Even as a baby you knew about things you weren't supposed to know.” She told him

“This is not about me. This is about Riley Jenkins.” 

“It was always about you.” She said and he moved her over to the bed.

“Please, mom. Please. Please, just try to remember. Remember Riley.” 

“Riley? Riley was real. Oh, poor Riley.” His mom said.

“Yes, poor Riley. Poor Riley. Did dad do something to him?” Spencer asked.

“Dad? No.”

“Think. Think. Think” Spencer said.

“No, no. That's--no, no. Now you're confusing me, Spencer.” She said

“You knew. You knew about dad, and you didn't do anything.” Spencer told her.

“Spence-” I said

“No! You don't know. No! No! You don't know! You don't-- no! No!” She started yelling, stood up and started smacking her head, “No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No, no, no, no!” 

A couple nurses came in and moved Spencer aside, I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm, he looked like he wanted to cry, I took my other hand and put it on his back.

“I'm just going to give you something to relax.” The female nurse said.

“It could have been you.” His mom said and Spencer moved over to her.

“What? What did you say?”

“It could have been you.” She said.

* * *

“You still think he did it don’t you?” Morgan asked Spencer as we look at his dad through an observation window.

“Why shouldn't I?”

“Well, for one thing, Gary Michaels fits the profile. For another, he fled town after Riley's murder. He's a better suspect than your dad, Reid.” Morgan said

“He's a convenient one. Someone slipped the file under my door, Morgan. What am I supposed to think?” Spencer asked

“Maybe they're trying to help." I said

"Maybe they're trying to protect him." Spencer says 

"You're talking about someone helping to cover up the murder of a child. Who would do that?" I asked

"Do you remember how resistant detective Hyde was when I asked him to bring in my father?" Spencer asked Morgan

"So, what? You're accusing a cop now?" Morgan counter asked.

"It was a police file." Spencer said

"It was a very old police file. Anybody could have accessed it." Morgan said

"He told me to go back to the fountain view, have a drink by the pool, and think about things." Spencer said

"You can't possibly still be mad about that."

"I'm not mad. I'm confused. I never told him we were staying at the fountain view." Spencer said raising a good point.

* * *

"It's a simple question. How did the blood get on the clothes?" Spencer asked his dad.

"I told you, I'm not going to talk without council."

"If you don't have anything to hide, you don't need a lawyer." Spencer said

"Spencer, please. I'm not stupid. I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"I'm not stupid either." Spencer said

"No. You've done a lot of good. I mean, other people with your talents, they might have sought different opportunities. The private sector. My god, you could have made a fortune. But you chose to help people." His dad said

"I chose to study murders." 

"Why do you think that is?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't do this, Spencer. Why can't you believe me?"

"Like you said, I do have special talents. One of them is being able to tell when somebody is hiding something." Spencer told him

"You're angry that I left. And you're right to be."

"You want to make it up to me? Tell me the truth." Spencer told him

"I didn't kill that boy. But I know who did." His dad said and I looked at Morgan.

"Gary Michaels?" Spencer asked.

"How'd you know that?"

"That was the whole idea, wasn't it? So, where is Gary Michaels now, dad?" Spencer asked

"Spencer, please. Forget it. You don't want to go down this road." His dad said, suddenly my phone rang, it was Aaron, JJ was in labor.

_"Everything's fine. We're checking her in now. And I got a thing back from California on your codis query."_

"Did they find Gary Michaels?" I asked.

_"Some of him."_

"He's dead?" Spencer asked

"They dug him up 7 years ago when some new construction broke ground in the desert." Morgan told him.

"Whoever killed him was smart enough to bury him across state lines. Vegas P. D.never made the connect." I said 

"How was he killed?"

"Judging from the fractures, they think he was beaten with something. A pipe, maybe." Morgan said

"Or a bat." I pointed out

"Bat?" Spencer asked and we see his dad walk out of the interrogation room.

"Maybe it wasn't Riley's blood on those clothes your dad was burning." Morgan said.

"Been rumors a body was buried up at the barker ranch for years. On account of that's where Chuck Manson had his hideout. When we dug this one up, we went ahead and had him typed. Thought maybe it could be related." One of the sheriifs said to us.

"It's a good thing you did. Might never have I.D.'d him otherwise." Morgan said

"So, why all the fuss over a dead pervert?"

"We think he may have killed a boy in Vegas over 20 years ago." Morgan told him

"Is that how he ended up in the ground? Revenge?" 

"Possibly. It says here you have a fingerprint in evidence, lifted from the victim's broken glasses." I said

"We ran it up the flagpole a couple of times. Nothing ever came up."

"That was then. Now we have someone to compare it to." Spencer said

"A suspect? Well, we're going to want to run it through afis, too." Morgan said

"That's a lot of taxpayer dollars being spent to solve a public service murder. If you ask me, the guy got just what he deserved." The sheriff said and left the room.

"He's right, you know. We don't have to run this print." I said

"Of course we do. Whatever Michaels did, he deserved a fair trial." Spencer said

"Reid, you wanted to know if your father killed Riley. All signs point to "no." you got what you need." Morgan told him 

"What I need is the truth."

"If this print belongs to your dad, he could go away for a long time. You're just determined to nail him, aren't you? Doesn't even matter what for." Morgan said

"If you don't want to run it, I will." Spencer told him.

* * *

We were back in the hotel lobby waiting for a match to the finger print, Morgan's phone rang, "Yeah, agent Morgan. You did? You're 100 percent certain? OK. Thank you." He said and hung up, "We're going to have to get an arrest warrant."

"It was a match?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. But it wasn't your dad." Morgan said and we headed out.

* * *

We pulled up to the construction site, "We got company." Morgan said 

"What's he doing here?" Spencer asked and we walked over to the detective 

"We notified your captain about this, detective. It's all legit." I told him

"I'm not trying to stop you. I just want to be the one to bring him in. It'll go easier. He's my friend." 

"Yeah, we figured that much. You, Lou, my father." Spencer said

"You slipped us the Michaels file, didn't you?" I asked

"You were after the wrong guy."

"But you knew who the right guy was all along? And what Lou did to him." Morgan said.

"There wasn't any evidence."

"Did you even look?" Spencer asked

"You want to link him up, go ahead. But he rides in with us." Morgan told him

"Appreciate that." The detective said and walked over to Lou.

* * *

Back at the station Morgan and Spencer were in with Lou, "Who else was with you?"

"No one." Lou said

"You're saying you killed Gary Michaels by yourself, all alone."

"That's right." Lou said

"And William Reid wasn't a party to this?" Spencer asked

"No." 

"You're lying." Spencer said

"I'm not lying."

"He was burning bloody clothes. I saw him." Spencer said

"What makes you think Gary Michaels killed your boy?" Morgan said

"He admitted it."

"You beat a guy with a baseball bat, he's going to admit to a lot of things. How do you know he was the right guy?" Morgan asked

"I know. He approached another kid in the neighborhood." Lou said.

"And how do you know that?" Morgan asked

"I was told by a concerned party."

"Who? Another parent?" Morgan asked

"That's all I'm going to say on the subject." Lou said

"Who was it?" Spencer asked him

"I told you that's all I'm going to say on the sub--"

"Who was it?" Spencer asked again ignoring him, I moved out to the hall and saw Diana and his dad standing there with the detective.

"Agent Reid?" 

"Do not interfere with this interrogation, detective. This is not your case anymore." Spencer said and his mom walked in.

"Spencer, it was me." She said and we moved to the detectives office, "I'd seen him around at your ball games, at the park. You used to play chess there, do you remember? You played with him once."

"With Gary Michaels?" Spencer asked

"I didn't know that was his name back then, But it wasn't unusual for you to play with adults. And you'd win, too." She said

"Did he do something to me?" Spencer asked

"Oh, no. God, no. It never got to that point. But when I saw the way he looked at you, I knew what he was. I could just tell."

"A mother knows." I said and she looked at me.

"Yes."

"So, you told Riley's dad." Spencer said

"Two nights later, Lou called the house. He was agitated. He said he needed me to meet him." Diana said, "I sat there. I couldn't move. It was like a dream. That paralysis in the face of something terrible."

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"It's OK, Diana. Go on." William said

"At some point, I found myself walking towards the house." She continued, "And the rest... It's all dark after that."

"You came home." His dad said, "She couldn't talk at first. But eventually I came to understand what had happened. And I knew that nobody could ever know."

"So, you never told anyone?" Spencer asked.

"No, she could have been implicated. And I had to protect her."

"You were burning her bloody clothes." Spencer said

"But the knowing, you can't burn that away. It changes everything."

"Is that why you left?" Spencer asked and I put my hand on his arm.

"I tried to keep us together, Spencer. I swear to you, but the weight of that knowledge, it was too much." His dad said

"You could have come back. Could have started over." Spencer said to him, I saw his mom glance at me then look at William.

"I didn't know how to take care of you anymore. When I lost that confidence, there was no going back." His dad said

"What's done is done. At least now you know the truth." His mom said.

"I was wrong about everything. I'm sorry." Spencer said his voice breaking a little.

"I am too, Spencer." His dad said moving to sit next to him.

* * *

I sat in a chair on the jet reading one of my books when Spencer sits down in front of me, "Hey."

"Hi." I said shutting my book, "You okay?" 

"I'm better now, thank you." 

"No problem." I said and smiled at him.

"Listen Elizabeth, I'm uh..I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I asked.

"About what happened when my mom freaked out."

"Spence." I said and leaned forward and grabbed his hands, "You have nothing to be sorry about. You told me everything that happens with your mom, she probably had that episode because she was trying to block it out even though she wanted to tell you. I wasn't scared if that's what you mean though, at least not for myself, I was scared for her when she started hitting her head. She's a good person Spence, she's just...going through a lot, and that is not your fault." I told him and I saw a small smile form on his lips.

"Thank you." He said.

"Anytime." I said still holding his hands. It hurt me so much not telling him how I felt.

* * *

We get back to Virginia and arrive at the hospital that JJ is at, we walk into her room and I see her holding her baby boy, "Is there room for two more in here?" Spencer asked as we walked in.

"Spence, Elizabeth hi."

"Welcome back." Aaron said and pulled me into a side hug, I looked at JJ.

"Oh my goodness he is so adorable." I said.

"Congratulations." Spencer said to Will

"Thank you." He said

"How is it that I just went through 15 hours of labor and you look worse than I do?" JJ asked

"Don't be ridiculous. You look beautiful." Spencer said and I saw give Will a look.

"Well, I could sure use some coffee. Anyone else?" He asked

"Sure." Aaron said 

"My treat." I said and we left.

  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who is following this story and leaving reviews I'm so happy you like it. Also I have a pinterest page where there are boards from my stories including this one so check it out. username is hilaryh21 (I really should change that I'm not 21 anymore lol)


	6. The Beauty and the Geek chapter 6

**The Beauty and the Geek**

Foyet escaped, aka the Reaper, aka the psychopath who is tormenting my brother. I cant even to express how scared and angry I was. Aaron was always calling me every night to make sure I made it home okay and that my doors were locked and if I had my gun by my bed. All these thoughts though needed to be pushed aside for now because we got called in for a case. 

"Case must be local. JJ said not to bring a go bag." Spencer said as we exited the elevator

"What's the army doing here?" Morgan asked

"What the hell is going on?" I asked and there is overlapping chatter, we head to the round room.

"Guys, this is Dr. Linda Kimura, Chief of special pathogens with the CDC." JJ said and Aaron and Rossi walk in.

"Hello." Emily said

"Hello. I'm sorry to meet under these circumstances." Dr. Kimura said

"What circumstances?" Spencer asked

"We need to get started." Aaron said

"Last night, 25 people checked into emergency rooms In and around Annapolis. They were all at the same park after 2 p.m. yesterday. Within 10 hours, the first victim died. It's now just past 7 a.m. The next day, we have 12 dead." JJ said

"Lung failure and black lesions." Morgan said, "Anthrax?" 

"Anthrax doesn't kill this fast." I said

"This strain does." the doctor said

"What are we doing about potential mass targets-- Airports, malls, trains?" Emily asked

"There's a media blackout." Aaron said and I looked at him

"We're not telling the public?" I asked

"We'd have a mass exodus." Morgan said

"The psychology of group panic Would cause more deaths than this last attack." Rossi said

"Yeah, and if it does get out, whoever did this Might go underground or destroy their samples." Spencer says

"Or if they wanted attention and didn't get it, they might attack again. Doesn't the public have the right to know that?" I said

"If there is another attack, There's no way we'll be able to keep it quiet. Our best chance of protecting the public Is by building a profile as quickly as we can." Aaron said

"What do we know about this strain?" Spencer asked

"The spores are weaponized, reduced to a respiral ideal That attacks deep in the lungs. Odorless and invisible." Kimura said

"A sophisticated strain. Only a scientist would know how to do that." Rossi said

"These lesions are doubling in size in a matter of hours." Morgan pointed out

"It's not the lesions I'm worried about. It's the lungs. We don't know how to combat the toxins once they're inside. And the reality is, we may lose them all."

"The remaining survivors have been moved to a special wing at Walter Reed hospital. Our offices will become a small command center." JJ said

"We'll be working with military scientists from Fort Detrick." Aaron said

"General Whitworth is coming here?" Rossi asked

"He's in charge of site containment and spore analysis. Determining what strain this is will help inform who's responsible." Aaron told him

"My team is in charge of treating all victims." Kimura said

"Reid, Elizabeth go with Dr. Kimura to the hospital. Interview the victims. Morgan and Prentiss, there's a hazmat team that will accompany you to the crime scene." Aaron said to us, "There's cipro. everybody needs to take it before we go."

"We don't know if it's effective against this strain, But it's something." Kimura said and we all grabbed a cup

"This is really happening?" I asked

"We knew this could happen. We've done our homework. We've prepared for this. This is it." Aaron said taking the pills, I followed after.

"jin dan." Rossi said "May you live 100 years."

* * *

Me and Spencer made our way to JJ's office, "Do you have those files I've been looking for?" Spencer asked as we walked into the office

"Did you see this memo from the director? Office phones and emails are being monitored." She said looking at her computer.

"Yeah, they're trying to protect the media blackout. files?" Spencer asked

"Uh, yeah, right here." She said pointing to the one on top

"Thanks. I want to see what kind of medical treatment The victims received before we head to the hospital."

"Why do you think the suspect in 2001 stopped sending the letters?" She asked

"I have no idea, but if he hadn't, It would have been much worse." Spencer said flipping through the files, sometimes I hated how fast he can read things.

"The worst part was not knowing when it was gonna be over. Feeling safe opening mail again." she said

"5 people died. Many more exposed and sickened, Including a baby who was admitted to the hospital after lesions appeared on his skin." Spencer said and I looked at JJ I saw the worry on her face. 

"How did he contract it?" She asked

"I have no idea. must have come into close contact with a tainted letter or crossed paths with the unsub himself."

"How old was the baby?" She asked

"7 months." Spencer said

"Did he survive?" 

"I gotta run. Kimura's waiting. I'll call you from the hospital." Spencer said and started to leave.

"Spence." She said and he stopped, "Did the baby survive?"

"Yeah, but, I mean, that was a curable strain. This thing's entirely different." He said and I looked at her.

"It'll be okay JJ." I told her giving her hand a gentle squeeze and followed Spencer.

* * *

Kimura met us at the hospital and we headed to a female patients room, "Hi, Abby. You feeling any better?" The girl shook her head, "Ok. This is agent Reid and agent Elizabeth Hotchner from the FBI. If you can, will you talk with them?"

"Abby, I'd like to try to do a memory recall exercise with you to take you back to the park, if that's ok." Spencer asked her, "I need you to close your eyes. Yesterday afternoon, you rode your bicycle to the park. How did the sun feel on your skin, The breeze through your hair? Can you describe for me what you heard and the people that you saw?"

"It was warm, windy. There were guys...football. Kids... I see free... Me seen fee me. Free knee. S...sin knee." She said and I looked at Spencer then back at Abby

"All right, Abby. That's ok. You just rest now, ok?"

"Me mock fee key me free." Abby was trying to say something.

"Shh, shh, shh. You just rest. Ok? Thank you." Kimura said and we left the room

"What's causing her aphasia?" I asked

"The poison is infecting the parietal lobe, Impairing her speech. Some of the other patients displayed the same symptoms Shortly before they died."

"None of the drug combinations are working?" Spencer asked

"The only thing that's helping them right now is the morphine." Kimura said and we continued walking through the hospital.  
We hear a code being called to a room and we rush over, there's a flatline tone and a doctor covers up the now deceased man.

"38-year-old high school history teacher. Leaves 2 kids behind." Kimura said and we walked over to the receptionists counter

"17 out of 25 dead." Spencer said

"This strain is duplicating Every 30 to 45 minutes. It's poisoning the lungs, causing massive hemorrhaging and organ failure."

"Extreme bacterial amplification. Whoever created this had to at some point go to the trouble of testing it." Spencer said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Think about the way scientists work their way up to human testing. They start with rodents, then advance to larger mammals, And then at some point, they do a very small trial run with people. There's no way this was his first human test run."

"We would have heard about a previous anthrax attack." Kimura said

"Not if it presented itself as something else." I point out then Spencer's phone rings

"Hello?"

"Uh, Reid, you have me, Rossi, and Hotch." JJ said 

"Kimura made some calls. It turns out That 2 days ago, 2 people in 2 separate Baltimore e.r.s and one person in a Philadelphia e.r slipped into comas and died suddenly. Now, the c.o.d. on all of them was meningitis. Doctors didn't test for anthrax because the illnesses presented themselves as meningitis, but I think it can be caused by anthrax."

"Did they show symptoms that we're seeing now-- the lesions?" Rossi asked

"They wouldn't have if the bodily functions expired as quickly as they did." 

"How quickly?" Aaron asked

"All dead within 3 hours of being admitted." I said

"But the first patient died yesterday at 10 hours." Aaron said 

"Here's the thing-- if they inhaled a higher concentration of the strain, It would cause a quicker death. Organ failure without exterior physical symptoms." Spencer said

"What are their names?" Aaron asked 

"It feels like the plagues of Egypt." Kimura said

"10 scourges created by god. Plague 6 was unhealable boils believed by biblical scholars to be caused by anthrax." Spencer said

"Never missed Sunday school, did you?" Kimura asked him and I hid a smile while looking at Abby.

"Actually, never been before." Spencer said.

"How is she doing?" I asked

"She's a fighter. She's held on this long because she's young and strong. But she's started to bleed into her lungs." Kimura said and I closed my eyes hiding back tears.

"One of 4 left." Spencer said and must have noticed my expression because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're running into another problem. When the next of kin have questions, What do we tell them about cause of death?" Kimura asked, me and Spencer had no answer.

* * *

I was still standing there looking at Abby when Spencer walked back over to me, "You okay?"

"I keep thinking about Jack, I haven't seen him in a week because we've been so busy but....a part of me wants to leave, rush over to Haley's and take them both somewhere." I said and Spencer put his hand on my back.

"I know you want to, but you know we can't, and I'm sure Hotch is as every bit as worried as you are." He said and I looked at him.

"I know I'm not suppose to think about worst case scenarios with things like this, but I just came back into his life. I can't lose now Spence." I said swallowing the lump in my throat and fought back tears, Spencer wraps his arms around me pulling me into a hug. _Why does he have to make this so difficult?_

* * *

"Clear so far." one of the hazmat guys tells us as me, Morgan and Spencer arrive at Dr. Nichols's house, a suspect in the anthrax attack.

"All right, keep me posted." Morgan said and looked at us, "This guy just had people over for a charity event last month."

"We should probably take a look around anyway." Spencer said and we headed towards the house, "Ow."

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine."

As Morgan's phone rings, I didn't realize I stopped with him and Spencer continued forward, "Yeah, princess, what's up? Uh-huh. Yeah, we're here now. Sorry. what? The lab is clean? You're sure? All right. They got nothin'" He said hanging up but we turned to see that Spencer was no longer in sight. "Reid. Reid! Reid? Reid? Reid!"

"Elizabeth, Morgan, get--get back! Get back! Get out of here!" Spencer yelled at us and shut the door and started locking it.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" I asked getting closer to the door

"No, don't!"

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"Believe me, get back."

"Spencer, open the door!" I said to him but he ignored me.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at me, I looked past him and saw a broken vial on the ground and my heart sank.

* * *

"Morgan, how's Reid?" Aaron said walking up to us with the general and a few of his men.

"There's white powder in the room and the air was blasting." Morgan said.

"Get a decon team suited up. Secure a gray zone outside that door. Clean him up and get him in the ambulance fast." The general ordered his people

"I should have been right there with him." Morgan said

"Morgan, there's no time for second-guessing. What do we know?" Aaron asked.

"Nichols is dead. Blunt force trauma to his head. Reid thinks he's been dead 2 or 3 days."

"Well, then he couldn't have been responsible for the attack." the general pointed out.

"Spencer took cipro today, so he's gotta be ok, right?" I asked and Aaron put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. It was precautionary." Aaron said

"It's not helping patients at the hospital." Whitworth said

"Yeah, but they didn't take it until after they were exposed. Reid took it before." Morgan said

"Yeah, but we've never tested this strain-" Whitworth said and Aarons phone rings, "-on a cipro-ready subject. We just don't know."

"Reid." Aaron said answering it.

"Hotch, I really messed up this time." 

"Reid, we need to get you out and to the hospital." Aaron said

"No. I'm staying right here." 

"No, you're not, Reid." Morgan said

"I'm already exposed. it's not gonna do me any good to stop working the case." 

"He's already infected. Now, if Nichols created the strain, He may have also created the cure." Whitworth said

"My best chance is to stay here, see if there's a cure, Try to figure out who killed Dr. Nichols."

"Come on, Aaron, say something to him." I said and looked back at the house.

"He's right. His best chance is inside. We're gonna get a suit and mask into you right away." Aaron said and I sighed.

"Don't bother. it's not gonna do me any good. I'm already infected."

"Reid, what do you see in there?" Aaron asked

"I see cages filled with dead animals. I see signs of a struggle, Probably before Dr. Nichols was murdered. Equipment's missing. There's a large desk. Clutter all over the surface. But in the corner, There's a smaller desk. It's organized, functional." 

"Two different work spaces?" I asked

"Two sets of handwriting. I'm looking at instructions on how to boil lab-grade broth, Sterilize lab equipment, and transfer spores." 

"Nichols would know all that." Whitworth said

"He has a partner, maybe even a protégé. Go back to the b.a.u., try to figure out who this partner is." 

"Aaron, Morgan, why don't you go? I'll stay with Spencer." I said but Morgan shook his head and I saw Aaron look at me with a big no expression on his face, "Look, I've studied this all throughout college, I can be a better help to him here then I can at the BAU." I said and they both reluctantly agreed.

"Funnel all the information you get to me." Aaron said and I nodded, he put his hand on my shoulder then him and Morgan left, I took out my phone and dialed his number, a few moments later he hung up. I looked at the house, _What are you doing?_

**Spencer POV....**

"Hey, Reid." Garcia said

"Gee, wow, no, uh... No witty Garcia greeting for me?" I asked

She sighs, "I can't be my sparkly self When you are where you are."

"Garcia, do you think you can do something for me?"

"Anything." she said

"I, uh... I know I can't call my mom without, uh--" I cleared my throat, "-- Without alerting everyone at her hospital." I said.

"What do you need?" 

"I, uh... I need you to record a message for her in case anything happens to me." I said and I looked outside and saw Elizabeth standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, nothing's going to happen to you. You're gonna...brilliantly find out who did this And we're gonna treat this strain." Garcia said

I exhale, "I hope you're right, But if you're not, I just-- I really want to make sure that she hears my voice." 

"Ok. just, uh, give me a second." She said.

"I also want to um...record something for Elizabeth."

"Oh okay. Are you ready? She asked me

"Ready." I said and I took a breath, "Hi, mom. this is spencer. I just, um....I just...really want you to know that I love you And--" My voice catches, so I clear my throat, "I need you to know that I spend every day of my life proud to be your son." I finished holding back tears.

"Okay, next one." 

"Elizabeth...I don't even know where to start...I'm sorry I did this, you're probably really mad at me but also really worried. Remember the time in New York when you were worried about Hotch and I hugged you? What I never really told you...which I really should have given the circumstances....but I wanted to tell you that for a long time now...." I cleared my throat again, "I have been in love with you...and being who I am I was to shy to say anything, but Eliz..Liz, promise me you will umm....be happy...and live your life each day, be there for Hotch and Jack and just know I'll always love you.." I said 

"Reid?"

"I gotta go." I said and hung up the phone.

**Elizabeth POV...**

I watched Dr. Kimura and a couple people head into the house in hazmat suits while I stood there chewing on my nail, then I grabbed my phone and dialed Spencer.

_"Hello."_

"How's it going in there?" 

_"I've seen better days."_

Well, you got me and Garcia." I said

 _"Hey, Reid."_ Garcia says

I hear Spencer coughing, "Spencer stick with me. Listen, Prentiss and Rossi don't think the partner was a coworker. Can you tell us anything else about him?" I asked

_"I...I've already been through everything."_

"Come on, now, I know you're not thinking straight, but the Spencer I know wouldn't stop looking." I said

 _"All right, all right."_ He said and clears his throat, _"I see a, uh, a framed photograph of Dr. Nichols teaching. I see a...I see a binder with syllabi. Course assignments Going all the way back to the 1970s."_

"All right. so he kept a scrapbook of himself as a professor. That tells us that he values himself as an educator." I said

_"A teacher. I saw something earlier. I didn't--I didn't make a connection to it or to the partner, but he has a study on anthrax. He has an annotated bibliography, table of contents. It's formatted like a thesis and has writing in the margins in red ink, like the way a teacher grades a paper. Now, Nichols wouldn't have let just anyone in here, but he may have opened his lab For educational purposes, as a teacher."_

"So the partner must have appealed to him as a student. Nichols is helping him with his thesis." I said

 _"I--I can look up local Ph.D. students."_ Garcia said

"Yeah, check the sciences. Biochemistry, microbiology." 

_"Uh... Cross-checking with names Of former employees or customers with grievances At the bookstore."_ she said, _"Nothing, my doves."_

Spencer coughed, _"Listen to this. "this country is woefully unprepared. "every household should have a 2-month supply of cipro. Hospitals are in need of bio-safety level 4 decon wings."_

"That's verbatim to what we heard from Nichols. The partner's adopted Nichols' views as his own." I said 

_"The chapters are on setting up triage and mobile emergency rooms. I don't think this paper was written by a science student. It's about city preparedness and response."_

"So, Garcia, check with students in the social studies-- Public policy, urban planning." I tell her

 _"Hot to trot. There's a chad brown, School of public policy at u. of. m. matches a chad brown, former employee at the book front."_ Garcia said 

"That's gotta be him." I said

 _"Totally. he's been in the doctoral program on and off for 5 years. Nix on a steady job. Was slapped with a restraining order from his former girlfriend and has been arrested and released twice At protest rallies in d.c. I'll tell Hotch."_ Garcia said and hung up

"Spencer you did real good. Now please get the hell out of there." I said to him.

 _"Bye."_ he said and hung up.

"Damn it." I said and they bring him into the contamination area and start washing him.

* * *

"Yeah, they're hosing him down now. All right." I told Aaron on the phone then hung up, "They're checking out Brown's house." I said to him

"Go help Hotch." Spencer said to me

"Hotch has plenty of people helping him." I said

"He needs you more than I do." 

"Spencer, I'm gonna see you off to the hospital." I said.

"I'm about to get naked so they can scrub me down. Is that something you really want to see?" He asked me, _Yes, damn it snap out of it._

"I'll check on you later." I said to him and looked at Kimura, "Take good care of him, please" I said and she nodded.

* * *

I met up with Aaron, Morgan, general Whitwirth and a few other soldiers at the BAU when Garcia walked up to us. "Dr. Kimura called. Reid's in trouble." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"He got way sicker on the way to the hospital. He's in respiratory distress." She said

"Listen, he's with the people who can help him the most. I need everybody's head here right now." Aaron said.

"Ok, so, uh, we spoke to Brown's sister. They've been estranged for years." JJ said

"Did she say anything about the park or the bookstore?" Morgan asked

"Quiet hills park was where he proposed to a girl. She said no. The bookstore's where he worked to put himself through college. I guess he's bitter about not being promoted."

"So both locations represent rejection to him." Aaron said

"So what's our next move?" Morgan asked.

"Prentiss and Rossi found maps of transit systems at his house." 

"Here we go." Garcia said and left.

"Dr. Nichols wrote a classified study Commissioned by the u.s. senate. It simulated a mock anthrax attack on the d.c. train systems. Now, he emphasized the main line--the red line-- As most vulnerable to an attack. Forceful tunnel winds, Biggest crowds, Highest mortality risk. Now, I deployed teams to every stop on the red line." Withworth said

"I don't think he's targeting the red line." Aaron told him

"But you said he adopted all of Nichols' ideas. Wouldn't he want to prove this theory?"

"We also said that he chooses locations that are personal to him, ones that represent rejection. What is the one place that's rejected him over and over again?" Aaron asked.

"Fort Detrick." I said

"It'd be impossible for him to get in."

"He wouldn't have to attack the fort. He could go after the people that work there Or on their commute." Morgan said

"The closest station to the marc train is Frederick." JJ said

"Get on the line to Maryland transit." Aaron told her.

"But the study said the red line." Whitworth said

"The profile says he's going to Frederick. That's where I'm going, and I could really use your help." Aaron told him

* * *

After what felt like hours we finally got the all clear from Aaron and Whitworth, I headed to the hospital to see Spencer, he was still sleeping but I was allowed to sit in his room. I curled up on the chair and started reading.

"Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore." I hear Spencer say and I put down my book.

"Hey." I said and looked out of the room, "Hey, doc look who's back." I said.

"Is there any more jell-o?" Spencer asked and I looked at the empty jell-o cup I ate.

"Sorry." I said and he tried to move.

"Hey. Not so fast." Kimura said entering the room

"What happened?" He asked.

"You're gonna be all right, and they got brown. It's over." I said

"How's abby?" Spencer asked.

"She's on the mend. So are the 3 others. You were right about where to look for his cure." Kimura said.

"Why was Dr. Nichols making anthrax in the first place?" Spencer asked

"He was a brain scientist downgraded to working on the flu. Brown comes along asking for help on his thesis..." I said

"Would have been more than happy to share his knowledge."

"There was no indication that Nichols had any idea what brown was planning." I said

"His strain and its cure are getting locked up in containment at fort Detrick, With all the other bio-agents people don't know about." Kimura said

"Hmm really. What else do they have locked up in there?" I asked


	7. The Beauty and the Geek

**The Beauty and the Geek**

Me, JJ and Spencer were waiting upstairs of an apartment for the others, it had been a few months since Spencer recovered from the anthrax, when he was laying in the hospital I almost wanted to tell him how I felt, I really want to but I can't bring myself to open up again.

"Oh, you guys are already here. You guys remember Detective Walker?" I heard JJ say snapping me out of my thoughts and I see Rossi, Morgan and Emily enter.

"Thanks for being here. I understand none of you are working on much rest." Walker said 

"Who's the victim?" Rossi asked

"His name is Nelson Martinez. From what we can figure, he answered his door, Was forced into the apartment at gunpoint and then shot in the chest. It was all pretty sloppy." 

"No disrespect, but I don't understand why you need us here." Morgan said

"2 days ago, a local doctor named Tom Barton found a note addressed to him at the hospital. It said the person was planning to kill his son. If Dr. Barton tried to keep his boy hidden, One person would die every day in his place."

"And you think this is connected?" I asked

"The note is signed L. C." Spencer said

"Yesterday we had another victim. Multiple gunshots outside the apartment. The shooter wrote L. C. In white chalk next to the body."

"Now, unless Dr. Barton puts his son in harm's way, We're gonna keep having a victim a day." Spencer said

"Where's Barton now?" Rossi asked

"He's at home. He doesn't know about this victim yet." JJ said

"Where's Aaron?" I asked

"He's not answering his cell. I assume it's on vibrate. He'll get the message when he wakes up." JJ told me

"Try him again. He can meet us at Barton's house." Rossi tells her  
We all start to leave the apartment and head outside, I was walking behind JJ who was calling Aaron again, "Hotch, JJ again. Listen, we're gonna need you to meet us at an address In McLean, Virginia... 120 Kensington road. Call me when you get this."

* * *

"Dr. Barton, where is your son right now?" Emily asked him

"Um, I asked him to stay up in his room." Barton said

"And what did you tell him?" JJ asked

"I told him that there was a threat against me at the hospital. I told him the police didn't take it seriously But that they wanted me to stay here for a few days And that I wanted to have him with me."

"And Jeffrey's mother?" Rossi asked

"She died when he was 10. Breast cancer. Would someone really hurt Jeffrey?" Barton asked

"2 people are dead already. Whoever sent that note is obviously serious." Rossi said

"And if I don't let Jeffrey out of the house, then another person's gonna die?"

"Right now we have to assume that he will keep killing." Morgan said

"My son is 15 years old."

"I understand." Morgan said

"I cannot put him in danger."

"We are not asking you to. And even if you were willing, We couldn't send him to school Knowing he would endanger every student in the building." I said

"What we need to do now Is go over everything we know, Piece together how this person fits into your life." Rossi said

"Well, I...I... I can't think of anyone who would want to kill Jeffrey." Barton said

"Whoever wrote that note was putting you on notice...This is personal. He wants you to remember who he is, and until that happens, he hasn't accomplished what he set out to do." Emily said

"I know you've been asked this before, but, please, think again... do you know anyone with the initials L. C." Morgan asked  
Barton sighed, "I've looked everywhere...Day planner, emails, Patient lists. There's no one."

"Have you noticed anyone who might have been watching you, either at the hospital or here in the neighborhood?" I asked

"I...I'm sorry."

"Both the victims he's killed have been Hispanic men in their 40s. Have you had a patient recently that fits the description?" Walker asked him

"I'm a trauma surgeon in D.C I have endless patients, all demographics."

"We're gonna need records of all your recent surgeries." Rossi said

"Of course."

"I'll call Garcia." JJ said walking away and I followed her

"JJ. Is there any word from Aaron?" I asked her

"No, nothing.

"Huh. That's not like him." I said, I was getting worried now

"Yeah, I know." She said and I headed back into the living room

"It's mine." Barton said when his phone rang, "Hello? Jeffrey? What...what's happening? Are you ok?" Barton asked and Morgan ran out of the living room and headed upstairs,

"Jeffrey, what's going on? Talk to me." 

"He's not up here." Morgan said from the upstairs balcony

"Jeffrey, where are you? Jeffrey..."

"Dr. Barton, please." I said walking out the front door going after him.

"You need to go back inside." Rossi said turning around

"I'm coming with you. I'm gonna get my son." Barton said

"Sir, right now nobody is getting your son." Morgan said

"Agent Hotchner will explain it." JJ said

"I don't need an explanation. I'm getting Jeffrey."

"You need to listen right now. Once your son left this house, The safest place for him to be is at that school." Rossi said stepping in front of him

"We can control access in and out. Detective Walker will organize an evacuation as soon as the school day is done. But if we incite a panic now And the unsub is outside, a lot of kids are gonna die." Morgan said

"What if the killer is already at the school?"

"Then we'll be there, too." JJ said

"Let us do our job." Rossi told him

"Jeffrey knows better than this. He doesn't put himself in danger."

"I think he's just trying to do the right thing. He sees what his father does for a living. This is his way of trying to save lives, too." Morgan said

"You'll be there?"

"Yes." Rossi said

"Tell him I'm not mad at him. Tell him I love him, and, uh...I'm proud of him."

"We will." Morgan said

* * *

"Let's concentrate on the note. For starters, we know that he's male." Spencer said

"How can you be sure?" Barton asked

"Women tend to add adjectives and very specific details to their notes. This has none of those." I said

"Males are also more direct. First sentence...'I plan to kill your son.'" Spencer said

"And their notes tend to be more about themselves than the person they're writing to. 'I watched you every day.' 'I will watch you lose everything.'" I said

"We know he surveilled you and your son, which means he either has enough money to be away from a regular job Or he's currently unemployed." Spencer said

"He's most likely a father. He's clearly grieving. He's taken great measures to make sure you feel his pain." I said

"Let's start with cases involving teenagers killed, but also anyone with a strong family presence. Just because your son is 15, that doesn't necessarily mean that his child is the same age."

"Have you had a lot of cases like this, where someone taunts you with what they're gonna do?" Barton asked

"A few." I said

"And how did they end?" He asked, me and Spencer shared a look then looked back down at our papers, "Please."

"Suicide by cop seems to be an effective way for them to make their point, while ending their suffering all at once." Reid said

"Jeffrey is leaving school in 5 hours. There's no way we can get through all these patients in this time."

"Oh trust me with him we can." I said and pointed at Spencer who gave me a small smile, "Plus we've narrowed it down already."

"And we still have 100 left. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be callous, but when you work in the E.R. you don't remember names. You operate and you move on." Barton said

"He's right there are too many files here for us to profile in such a short period of time. Um, I can get to Aaron's and get back here in half an hour." I said standing up

"Who's that?" Barton asked

"He's our supervisor. We weren't supposed to work today. We're having trouble getting ahold of him." Spencer said

"But we need more eyes." I said and headed out.

* * *

I pulled up to Aaron's apartment complex, got out locking the car and headed inside. I arrive at his door and knocked, "Aaron? It's me...Elizabeth." I said, no answer, so I pulled out my phone and called him. I hear a cell phone ringing inside the apartment. I grab my copy of his key to open the door but I find that it's already unlocked. I reach for my gun and ready it entering the apartment, I take a look around and see his keys on the table by the door, his briefcase on the chair, a bullet hole in his wall, broken glass on the floor and a blood pool.

"Oh god" I said and pulled out my phone again.

_"Overtime shift. Penelope speaking."_

"Garcia, it's Elizabeth. I need you to listen really carefully. Something's happened to Aaron." I said

_"What do you mean, something?"_

"I don't know. I'm in his place. He's not here, but there's blood." I said

_"Oh, my god."_

"I need you to send police and FBI techs here right away. Everyone available." I told her

 _"Uh, do we need an APB?"_ she asked

"Only on Aaron. I checked out front. His car's still here."

_"Someone took him?"_

"I don't know, there's blood, but I can't be sure whose it is. Just get people here." I said 

_"Ok, I'm sending an army."_

"Garcia, I'm gonna have to tell Spencer because he's expecting me back, but you can't tell the others. They cannot be distracted." I tell her

 _"Ok. Ok."_ She said and hung up, I quickly dialed Spencer.

 _"Hey."_ Spencer said answering the phone.

"Spence something happened to Aaron." 

_"What? What...what are you talking about? No, no, it's unrelated. I'm really sorry, I have to take this phone call, ok? I assure you, this will take one second. Please, I promise."_ I hear him say, he must have been talking to Barton

"There's a huge hole in the wall. Probably a .44, but there's no blood or tissue spray around it." I said

 _"Any idea how he got out?"_ Spencer asked

"If he was shot, there are no drag marks, but a body could have been wrapped in something." 

_"And bureau techs are on the way?"_

"Any second." I said 

_"All right, um, write down everything you see and we'll profile from your notes when you get back."_ Spencer said

"How's Dr. Barton?" I asked

_"It's a huge list of cases to go through with him."_

"Ok, don't worry about here. I've got this. Just stay focused." 

_"All right. You, too."_ He said and hung up, _Why do I have to love you so much Spencer?_  
I put on some gloves and start looking through his apartment writing down details of everything I see, I open up his day planner that I got him for his birthday and went to the address book, the first thing I see is a picture of me and him smiling at the camera the day we celebrated Henry's birth. Then I noticed the B page was missing. 

* * *

After the FBI techs arrived and started working my phone rang, "Talk to me, Garcia."

 _"Ok, I...I called hospitals to see if Hotch had gotten himself admitted to an emergency room."_ she said

"And?"

 _"He's not listed as a patient, But someone dropped a john doe off at St. Sebastian hospital, and that someone's name was FBI agent Derek Morgan."_ She said

"It doesn't make sense." I point out

_"I know. Do you think they got their credentials mixed up?"_

Suddenly it hit me and my gut sank, "The Reaper. Foyet took Morgan's creds." I said 

_"Why would he drop him off at the E.R.?"_

"What hospital did you say again?" I asked

_"St. Sebastian hospital."_

"I'll call you with an update when I get there." I said and hung up the phone heading out to my car.

* * *

"He was stabbed 9 times, but no major arteries were hit. It's a miracle he's alive." The doctor told me and I looked at my big brother laying in a hospital bed.

"When will he wake up?" I asked

"The anesthesia should wear off within the hour. But he's bound to be out of it." 

"Ok. May I stay here?" I asked

"Of course." She said 

"Thank you." I said and pulled a chair up to his bed and put my hand on his, "You promised you were gonna stop scaring me like this Aaron." I said and leaned back.  
At one point I got up and looked at his chart, I noticed under his name the initials L.C were written, I made my way out of the room and walked up to the doctor. "This abbreviation right here, L. C., What does that stand for?" I asked.

* * *

 _"Yeah."_ Spencer says as he picked up the phone

"L. C. from the unsub's note. It stands for "living children." " I said to him

_"Are you sure?"_

"It's administrative. It's when they're afraid a patient's gonna go on life support and they don't have a DNR order." I said and there was a pause, "Spencer?"

 _"What if the unsub was trying to tell Dr. Barton that he is actually the target and that he's gonna leave his son without a father?"_ Spencer said and there was another pause, _"Barton!"_ I hear him yell then suddenly there's a gunshot.

"Spencer? Answer me. Spencer!" I said but there wasn't an answer, I hung up and called 911, "This is special agent Elizabeth Hotchner from the FBI. I need police and an ambulance to 120 Kensington road, McLean, Virginia. Shots fired, federal agent possibly down." I said and hung up.

* * *

"He's still isn't conscious yet." I said to the others as they arrived at the hospital to check on Aaron and tell me Spencer was shot but he's ok.

"You sure it was Foyet?" Rossi asked

"He had Morgan's credentials." I said

"Did they catch him on the security cam?" Morgan asked me

"You could see him dropping Aaron off, but the camera's only on the entrance, so I have no idea what direction he went once he left the hospital." 

"It doesn't make sense for him to have brought Hotch to the E.R." JJ said

"We know Foyet gets off on power and control. Maybe what he wants is for Hotch to know his life was in his hands." Rossi said 

"He could do that without risking the hospital." Morgan said

"Agents, he's waking up." The doctor said to us and we looked at her, "Remember, he's weak. Don't push him." she said and I headed in with the others following me.

"Where am I?" Aaron asked and I put my hand on his.

"In the hospital." Rossi told him

"How did I get here?"

"Foyet drove you." Morgan said

"Can you remember what happened?" I asked him

"What did he take?" Aaron asked

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked

"The Reaper always takes something from his victims. Do we know what he took?"

"There was a page missing from your day planner in the address section, the B's." I told him

"What did he leave?"

"I don't know." I said

"He also leaves something with his victims." 

"I looked over your whole apartment. Nothing felt out of place." I told him

"Where are my clothes?" He asked and I grabbed the bag with his belongings in it and started handing things to him, he grabbed his badge and held up a picture, "Haley's maiden name is Brooks. I always listed her in the B's in my personal information in case it fell into the wrong hands. He knows where they live." Aaron said and my heart twisted.

* * *

JJ, Rossi, Morgan and Emily left to get Haley and Jack while I stayed behind with Aaron. As much as I wanted to go get my nephew I needed to be here for my brother. Aaron was looking at the picture of Haley and Jack when he closed his eyes, suddenly the monitor started beeping rapidly.

"What happened?" The doctor asked walking into the room.

"I don't know" I said.

"Agent Hotchner. Can you hear me? Agent Hotchner?" the doctor said

"I'm ok." Aaron said

"I'm gonna need you to step out of the room." the doctor told me

I nodded my head and walked into the hall, I turned and looked back at Aaron, I started biting my nail when my phone rang.  
"They're safe." I told Aaron from the door.

* * *

"You were at my place, right?" Aaron asked and I nodded, "Could you tell how he got in?"

"I'm not sure." I said, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I don't know. After he stabbed me the first time, it all goes blank." He said and I see Haley walking into the room, I walked past her and put my hand on her arm.  
I headed down the hall and saw Jack sitting there with the others, "Auntie Lizbeth!" Jack said getting up and running over to me.

"Hey buddy." I said and pulled him into a hug, "How are you?" 

"Is daddy okay?" He asked me

"Oh yeah, your dad is so tough nothing can take him down." I said and he smiled at me, I gave him a sad smile, I wasn't going to be able to see him for god knows how long and it broke my heart. I love my nephew and Haley, and I would die to protect them. Haley came and got Jack bringing him to Aaron's room. 

* * *

"I know Aaron's worried. Tell him I'll protect them like they're my own." The marshal told us and I thanked him, Haley and Jack come out of the room, the others walk away but I kneel down in front of Jack.

"Hey buddy, can I have a hug?" I asked him and he wrapped his little arms around me, I stayed like that holding back tears, "I love you so much handsome." I said.

"I love you too Auntie Lizbeth." Jack said and I closed my eyes, I let go of Jack and stood up.

"Be safe Haley." I said and gave her a hug, even though her and Aaron have divorced me and her were still as close as we were when I met her, she will always be my sister.  
I watched as the marshal walked away with them and I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed to check on Spencer. When I arrived at his room JJ was just leaving.

"You know if you keep ending up in the hospital their gonna name a wing after you." I said and he looked up.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, not really. Haley and Jack just left with the marshal." I said and hung my head trying to fight back the tears again.

"Come here." Spencer said and I looked at him, he patted the open spot on the bed and I sat down, "It'll be okay, once we catch Foyet they can return home and everything will be fine." He said and put his hand on mine.

"I hope your right." I said and he lifted up his other arm, I moved forward and gave him a hug, "Thank you Spence." I said

"For what." He asked

"You always find a way to cheer me up when I feel like I'm gonna break at any moment."

"You'll never break, you're strong, stronger then you think." He said and I looked at him, _Just kiss him damn it._

* * *

After I left Spencer's room I headed back to Aaron's he was looking up at the ceiling, I walked over, kicked off my shoes and carefully crawled next to him in the bed like I used to do when I was a kid every time there was a storm, he put his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest, "It'll be okay big brother." I said and Aaron kissed the top of my head, we both hoped so, we would catch Foyet and bring them home, even if we die trying.


	8. The Beauty and the Geek

**The Beauty and the Geek**

"Hey, how was your weekend?" I asked Spencer as we walked to him at the house we were called to.

"Uh, scary yet informative. Was the whole family killed?" He inquired.

"Hudson, this is Dr. Spencer Reid." Rossi introduced.

"Field agent Anne Hudson. The, uh, father is serving in Iraq. 3 nights ago the cops found his family buried over there." Hudson spoke, pointing toward the burial area.

"Buried?" Spencer asked, his brows pulling together.

"The neighbors heard the dog barking, came over, and he was scratching at the grave. Lucy, their oldest child, she's still in her swimsuit." I said.

"What does the father know?" Aaron asked.

"Some of it. He was on patrol; took his unit a couple of days to reach him. He arrives today." Hudson informed the team.

"Last year the Williams family was killed and found exactly the same way. They lived in Newport news." Rossi said.

"The father, Dan Williams, was also serving overseas." Morgan said. A lot had changed in the past few weeks; Aaron stepped down as supervisor as he believed he was compromised due to Foyet being on the hunt for Haley and Jack and them having to go into protective custody.

"Now the police are overwhelmed and getting serious heat from the military. We need some answers fast." Hudson spoke with a sigh.

"As do the media; they're already calling this the work of a serial killer," JJ agreed.

"They're right it is." Aaron nodded.

"But why bury them? I mean, it can't be to hide the bodies." Hudson speculated.

"It's a sign of remorse." Rossi informed him.

"And when they're done being remorseful, this will happen again." Morgan said.

* * *

A jet flies over head as we stand in the backyard. "F-22 Raptor." Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah, it's about to get way louder and much busier. Tomorrow is Langley's 50th anniversary air show," Hudson said.

"The father of the first family killed--Dan Williams … where is he now?" Morgan asked her.

"He put in for another tour of Iraq. An I.E.D. killed him 2 months ago."

“Whoever did this knew both fathers were serving overseas," Morgan thought out loud.

"Laura Downey's wedding rings are missing. Any other valuables?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"We'll have to ask the husband. From the William’s home, only jewelry and watches were missing."

"The unsub only took what he can carry, which means he's most likely on foot." Spencer suggested.

"There was a photo on the wall in the kitchen. I'd like to see it." Rossi said as he and Aaron joined us.

"Sure."

"There's no sign of sexual assault in the William’s case. What about Lucy?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing on the coroner's report. Multiple suspects?"

"The mother was dragged out of the house. If it had been multiple suspects, they probably would have carried her,” Aaron replied.

"He knew the father was absent, therefore the dominant threat was absent. So we could be looking for a single suspect," Morgan suggested.

"No sign of forced entry," Hudson spoke as she shook her head.

"No need," Aaron began. "Lucy was in the pool; back door was open. The unsub walked right in."

"That means Lucy probably died last." Spencer speculated.

"In both cases the girls were suffocated and not shot. I don't think it's a coincidence." Aaron said as JJ's phone rang.

"Hey, Garcia. You're on speaker."

 _"We just got a call From Virginia super max prison.,”_ Garcia began. _“One of the inmates there has received 2 envelopes in the last 2 days. First envelope had clippings of the Newport News killings. Second envelope had media clippings of the Downey family. In the second envelope was a note saying, ‘Look at what I've done’ and both pieces of mail have been signed by ‘an admirer’."_

"Who's the inmate?" JJ asked.

_"That's the part that... Karl Arnold."_

"The fox?" JJ asked, concerned.

"He's back."

"Ok, thanks." JJ said, hanging up the phone.

"Family annihilator, absent father, wedding rings. It's similar," Aaron said.

"To what?" Hudson asked.

"4 years ago, Karl Arnold, aka the fox, killed 8 families," Morgan informed him.

"Just like this case, he took wedding rings, only he took them as trophies," Spencer continued.

"He'd hide in the bushes outside the homes," Morgan finished.

"So, we're working with a copycat here?" Hudson asked.

"It's too early to assume anything," Aaron spoke, shaking his head.

"It could bias the profile," Spencer pointed out.

"Not to mention the police, the media and the military would jump all over it," I added.

"Until we're positive, none of this information leaves the 8 of us,” Morgan instructed. “Hotch, you gave evidence at Arnold's trial. I think you should go see him."

"I'd like to take Elizabeth with me," Aaron spoke; I looked up to him.

"Let's go," I said.

"Have Garcia check on all of Arnold's prison correspondence and visitors for the last 4 years," Aaron said before we left.

* * *

"So why wait a year to send Karl a note, unless they were communicating the whole time?" I asked Aaron as we stood in the elevator at the prison.

"That's the first thing we need to find out. But Karl has a big ego. He's gonna want to answer a question with a question. The first thing he's gonna want to know is why I'm not wearing my wedding ring. And then he will turn his attention to you."

"So that's why you brought me along," I said, mostly to myself.

"Normally I would never ask you to do this but your presence will throw him off guard. Then he's gonna want to describe to you in graphic detail every sexual act he committed with the families."

"To freak me out?" I asked.

"To pull you into his fantasy. Control," Aaron said and we heard the guard tell control to open the door. Aaron put his hand on my shoulder. "Keep your eyes forward," he said and the door opened. The prisoners were hooting, laughing, and catcalling at me as we walked through. "More than anything, he's going to want to see the images of the children."

"We can't give him that," I said matter-of-factly.

"We have to give him something or we'll get nothing from him."

Suddenly there was a banging on a glass cell and I slightly jumped and heard barking, "Isn't that, uh--"

"Garrett Pain. That's reinforced glass." Aaron said.

"Easy for you to say. He tore apart 14 women," I said.

"Open on 15," the guard said and the door opened.

"Hello, Karl,” Aaron greeted with a straight face.

"Agent Hotchner. I wasn't informed you were bringing in a, uh..." Karl said and looked at me making my insides twist. "They just said two agents."

"This is agent--"

"Elizabeth...Hotchner. I know all about you," Karl taunted and I felt like I was gonna throw up.

* * *

"Karl, it appears you have a fan." Aaron said.

"Admirer. Not a fan. Big difference. Right?"

"Is this the first time you've been contacted by your admirer?" I asked.

"I have many fans; even my own website. Don't you?" Karl said looking at Aaron. "You'd be astounded at some of the questions they ask. I make a log of all of them. Would you like to read some?" He asked me.

"I would love to." I said.

"You'd love to?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Here. Look." He said and grabbed his journal, I reached forward to grab it and he leaned in, I see Aaron grab it before I do and put it in my hand and I leaned back.

"Maybe later." I said, putting it down. "Your admirer is taking wedding rings, just like you."

"But maybe not for the same reason," Aaron said

"Like how you took all of mine. You took mine. But I see...You lost yours."

"Eight rings, four families. Or was it one ring for each family?" Aaron asked.

"How'd you come to lose your ring?” Karl asked, "Wait, don't tell me, a casualty of the job."

"My job is what put you in here."

"True. But then, it's the children who suffer most. Wouldn't you agree?" Karl asked.

"You'd know more about that than me."

"Which is why you came to me. I can help you with that, Agent Hotchner. I certainly can. But I'll need to see those photos." Karl said and looked at the files. "May I?"

"A word?" I asked.

"Is there a problem, Elizabeth?"

"There's no problem, Karl," Aaron said, I grabbed the files and we left the room.

"We cannot show him these," I said to Aaron.

"These images will be his undoing and our way in."

"But they're not just images," I fought.

"That's exactly what they are."

"We can't use Lucy like that," I told him.

"It's a tradeoff we have to make."

"So, we’re using a dead 12-year-old girl in a bathing suit as a bargaining chip? For what?" I asked, my annoyance obvious.

"To him it's not just a photograph. It's much, much more and we need to know what," Aaron said to me.

"Look, I'm... I've never done this before," I reminded him. I was really not comfortable with doing this.

"And you don't have to now," Aaron tells me.

"Yes, I do."

"All right. When I feel he's ready to talk, I'll leave the room. You get him talking. Whatever he does, whatever you feel, Just stay on script. We need to know why he killed those families," Aaron said and we went back inside.

"You want to see, don't you?" Aaron asked him.

"Very much."

"We're gonna show you," Aaron said and I started laying the pictures down. "This is the home of the Downey family. There were three children."

"How old are the children?" Karl asked.

"Twelve, nine and four; a girl and two boys."

"Where were they found?" he asked.

"Over there. Buried." Aaron told him. "Laura, the mother, and the two boys were killed In the house."

"The daughter?"

"This is where the mother and the youngest son were killed," Aaron said. "The other boy was shot in the bedroom closet."

"Where's the father?"

"Overseas," I answered.

"The killer knows this. He knows everything about this family and he watches their every move to be sure he achieves what he needs," Karl chuckled. "You have no idea how he knows the father is gone or how he targets these families, and the how. That's the key. The how...Is why he... " Karl said and looked from me to Aaron. "Was able to catch me."

"You watched the families for days," I said.

"Weeks. I got to know them. But not your guy. He doesn't need weeks. If he did, he'd stay longer."

"Why?" I asked.

"So he can enjoy them. But what I don't understand--"

"Is why he didn't separate the children," Aaron said finishing Karl's thought.

"Exactly. That way you have more control. No room for error."

"Why he didn't put the boys in separate rooms and say, If you cry..." Aaron said.

"I'll have to kill mommy." Karl finished and looked at the picture of Lucy, "Tell me... How did the girl die?"

"She was drowned," Aaron told him.

"Yet the others were shot. May I see her?" He asked reaching for the file but I pulled it away.

"What's so special about the girl?" I asked.

"To suffocate her. To feel the life leave her body means everything to the man who did this."

"To you, maybe, but not to this killer; not in the same way," Aaron said.

"All I did was show them how weak fathers could be. That's all."

"Every child you killed you abused physically," Aaron reminded him.

"For this man, there is no sexual gratification," I told him.

"At least I spared the father’s the grief of living."

* * *

"He's killed again, hasn't he? Luckily for me."

"Luckily?" I asked.

"Now we're alone."

"You stated that the families don't know the killer. Why?" I asked

"Now we wait, right? You and I, see if my...admirer contacts me. He will."

"Yours was one of the first cases I studied," I told him.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I've been fascinated ever since," I said.

"With what?"

"You," I said and he chuckled.

"And now... You want to know what I did...to the children. Don't you?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Yes."

"I can show you. I can show you exactly what I did to them," He said.

"Tell me."

"Children are so precious; so clean. But they need guidance, especially the girls," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Girls have much more to lose...than boys. It's a fact the female body can handle pain much better."

"What did you do to them?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"I showed them what men...Their fathers and brothers... are capable of," he said.

"And what is that?" 

"You sure you want to know?" he asked me and I felt like I wanted to throw up again.

"Yes."

"Once I killed the children, it always amazed me how little...the father fought the inevitable," Karl said.

"Which was what?" I asked.

"Dying."

* * *

"Karl, I never thought that you'd be this honest," Aaron said.

"It takes a good woman to make an honest man. And anyway, let's face it-- She's prettier than you," Karl said to Aaron looking at me then at him.

"Karl do you know why you killed all those families?" I asked.

"I've already told you why."

"No, you told me how, not why."

"And the reasons why, in this case, are very different than they were for you," Aaron said.

"They're very, very different," I said.

"And as you so eloquently have been pointing out to Agent Elizabeth, all of your motivations were about sex," Aaron said.

"Motivations you learned from your father," I said.

"You really have done your research on me, Elizabeth. I'm flattered."

"You're also filled with feelings of extreme self-hatred," I said.

"It must be distracting working with family, someone so beautiful."

"You forced those men to watch their children die, and here's why, Karl. Here's why you are what you are," I said.

"What I would do to you."

"By killing the fathers last, you were killing your own father, and ultimately yourself, over and over again," I tell him.

"This isn't over, Agent Hotchner," he said and looked at my brother, "At least not for you."

"Wait, Aaron. For Karl, it's all about the fathers. In this case, it's all about the girls. They die last. They're laid out last. None of them are shot. None of them show any signs of sexual motive. What if we applied that logic to these killings?"

"That's something we hadn't considered," Aaron said.

"Why would we? It's so rare."

"What is?" Karl asked.

"The killer's a woman," Aaron said.

"A woman?"

"I'll let Morgan know," I said getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

"I don't think this woman has anything to do with Karl," Aaron said to me.

"I encouraged him. Oh. I flirted with him," I said putting my hand on my stomach trying not to throw up and I cleared my throat. "Made it personal … getting intimate with a killer is... so different."

"It's what we do," Aaron said.

"Yeah, but...there's no fixing how I feel right now, is there?" I asked and Aaron put a hand on my arm.

"No. But it helped the case, and you did what you had to."

"Agent Hotchner. Before you go, there's one final thing I'd like to share with you," Karl said to him on the monitor.

"Let's just get this over with," I said, I really needed to shower.

* * *

"So you think you found my admirer; a woman."

"No. We found the killer," I told him.

"With my help, of course," Karl said.

"Your admirer is exactly like everyone who contacts you--lost."

"My love, your guy is far from lost," Karl said.

"We're done," Aaron said.

"So is he," Karl told us and holds up the paper, look at what I have done. "It's quite brilliant, you know?"

"We will find whoever sent you that," Aaron said.

"No, Agent Hotchner, I rather think he's already found you," Karl said.

"Aaron. Aaron." I said to him but he kept flipping through the file.

"I can't believe you can't see what he's doing," Karl said.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"He's torturing him."

"Who?" I asked.

"It's great to see you squirm, Agent Hotchner," Karl said and Aaron flipped through a journal and opened a bunch of a news articles.

"Foyet," I said, my heart sank as I saw the Reapers symbol written on Aaron's face on the article.

Karl started laughing and Aaron slammed the book down and walked out myself right behind him. "He knew you'd come. Ha ha ha ha ha!" 


	9. The Beauty and the Geek chapter 9

**The Beauty and the Geek**

**A/N: Okay everyone here is the episode I am going to hate writing because my keyboard will be filled with tears. Here's 100.**

**JJ POV...**

"Please say your name and rank for the record." Strauss said to me

"Supervisory special agent Jennifer Jareau, Communications liaison for the behavioral analysis unit In Quantico, Virginia." I said, nervously speaking into the recorder, my heart was racing for so many reasons

"And how long have you been a member of the bau?"

"6 years." I stated

"Could you speak up, please?" Strauss asked

"Sorry. 6 years." 

"And have you worked under agent Hotchner the entire time?" She asked

"No, ma'am. I currently report to acting unit chief Derek Morgan." I said

"Who took over the unit because agent Hotchner's ability to lead the team had become compromised."

"I--i don't believe that's the reason." I told her

"You have a different opinion?"

"It's not just an opinion." I said

"You have a different understanding?"

"Ssa Hotchner voluntarily stepped down so we could continue to do our jobs unhindered." I told her defensively.

"How would you describe agent Hotchner's recent behavior?" She asked me

"Driven."

"Driven. agent Jareau, your entire team is on the line If I cannot reconcile an adequate account of agent Hotchner's investigation into George Foyet." Strauss said

"We were all investigating the reaper." I told her, "Ssa Hotchner was not the only one, Especially after he sent us that calling card."

"The newspaper articles he mailed to Karl Arnold." 

"2 letters from 2 different locations. They ramped us all back up again. I should just start at the beginning." I said, "Foyet had done a lot of injury to himself In the original string of killings, In an effort to paint himself as a victim and throw us off the investigation. As a result, he became dependent upon a large number of extremely strong medications. We'd been searching the country for patients with that exact prescription combination, But we hadn't had any luck." 

**2 days ago....**

**Elizabeth POV....**

"There's approximately 115 miles between Fredericksburg and Westminster. Why mail a letter from 2 cities?" JJ asked

"Maybe it's purely a forensic countermeasure. He knows that mailing letters close to home would lead us right to him, so he drives far away to mail the letters to throw us off his scent." Morgan said

"The Unabomber did that so did the 2001 anthrax suspect." Spencer said

"He could have gone anywhere, but he's trolling the D.C area."

"It makes sense to stay close to Aaron. He stuck around Boston to watch Shaunessy deteriorate." I said and looked at Aaron, "Not that you're--"

"It's all right. I know he's been watching me. It's part of the reason I stepped down, so he'd think I was falling apart." Aaron said

"Ok, so what are we gonna do about the 2 cities?" JJ asked, "Usually we need 3 different points to get an accurate geographic profile."

"That's all we got right now." Morgan said

"Gaithersburg, Rockville, D.C, Alexandria, Bowie, Annapolis." Emily said

"Where the hell are you, Foyet?" Morgan asked and Garcia came into the room

"Ok, me and the boy found a thyroid medication that has no substitute over the counter. You've gotta get it from a pharmacist but a lot of people are on it." She said setting down a laptop.

"Find the midpoint between the 2 cities and isolate names in a 25-mile radius." Rossi told her

"153 names."

"Well, he's not gonna use his own name. What kind of aliases should we be looking for?" Morgan asked.

"He could have easily stolen someone's identity." I said

"No, he's a narcissist in love with his own mythology. He'd use a name connected with the case." Aaron said

"A victim, maybe, a cop." Rossi said

"Ok. let's check the Foyet files for a list of names. and...nothing." Garcia said

"Wait a minute, guys. Foyet likes things to have meaning to him." Spencer said standing up and going to the board, "The eye of providence, the addresses in blood he wrote on the bus that led us back to him. Maybe he's doing the same thing with the alias."

"Like an anagram or something." I said and Spencer started mixing around the letters

"You see something, Reid?" Morgan asked

"Not yet." 

"Reid, he named himself the reaper." Aaron said and Spencer changed around the letters in the reaper.

"Peter Rhea." Spencer said

"There's a Peter Rhea in Arlington." Garcia said

"We found him." Rossi said

* * *

"How much longer do we wait?" I asked Aaron as we sat in the car watching Foyet's apartment.

"I need to leave that call to someone else."

We headed into the building behind us where the others and the SWAT were at, "Are you getting the signal?"

"Copy." 

"No warm bodies. Looks like kitchen table, chair." 

"Is that a laptop on the table?" Spencer asked 

"It could be useful. "I said

"Is that food?" Rossi asked, "Get closer to that."

"Wait, go back. What's that on the floor?" Aaron asked

"It's his mail." Morgan said and Aaron grabbed his gun and started running with us shortly after.

"Go, go, go, go!"

We made our way up into the apartment with the under cover agents that were waiting outside. When we reached the apartment Aaron kicked the door open and we file in in with our guns raised looking around.

"What happened?" I asked

"He's not coming back here. He left an untouched meal." Aaron said

"You drop your mail like this when you're startled, when you need to get out of dodge quick." Rossi said

"Something tipped him off he knew we were coming here." Aaron said

"Suitcases are open, some clothes are missing. There's a safe with a stash of guns in it." Morgan said

"He didn't even bother to lock them up again." JJ said

"If he's in a hurry, he'll make a mistake." Rossi told Aaron

"Yeah, but when Foyet gets cornered, he starts killing." 

"We're not gonna let that happen." Morgan said

"We need to get Garcia on this." Emily said and we look at the laptop, it was automatically deleting files.

* * *

"He is creepy good." Garcia said

"How good?" Spencer asked after he joined us in the apartment.

"He wiped his hard drive. Might have been in a hurry to leave, But whatever was on there, he did not want us to see it." 

"Garcia, tell me that you're hacked in and that you can rebuild it." Morgan said

"Watch me work, darling. Hello. What have you got? He had an internet alarm on the name peter rhea. It alerted him as soon as we ran a check on it."

"What else did he wipe?" Aaron asked

"Garcia, wait a minute. Freeze it right there." Morgan said

My heart sank as low as it could go when I saw the image that was in front of me, "Oh, my god, isn't that--" I said, my voice was a little shaky

"That's the u.s. marshal assigned to my family." Aaron said and grabbed his phone

"Foyet's been watching him this whole time?" Emily asked

"Sam, it's Aaron. We found Foyet's location, but he has surveillance photos of you. Call me for a meet location or we're on our way to you." Aaron said and hung up his phone.

"We're gonna need to deploy another swat unit." Morgan pointed out

"That's gonna take another half hour." JJ said

"Hotch?" I heard Rossi say and I saw Aaron leaving the apartment

"Go. go." Morgan told us and we left as well

* * *

We pulled up to the marshals' house and we saw the door was cracked open, Aaron and I were the first one's to get inside and we saw Sam on the floor covered in blood.

"Sam." Aaron said rushing over to him

"This is agent Elizabeth, FBI. We need an ambulance. We have a federal officer down."

"I wouldn't...I wouldn't..." Sam struggled to say

"We're getting an ambulance." Aaron told him

"I tired." Sam said

"Hang on. Just hang on." Aaron tells him and he looks at me then back at Sam

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Aaron asked

"I...I tried."

"Are Jack and Haley safe?" Aaron asked and Sam starts breathing hard, "Sam, tell me what happened."

"I don't know how he got in."

"Sam, I need to understand. Does he know where jack and Haley are?" Aaron asked desperately

"I didn't..." Sam said, the others came into the house and I could hear the ambulance arriving outside

"I--I tried, Hotch." Sam said still breathing hard

The EMTs come inside and both me and Spencer look at them

"Gunshot wounds to each leg, one foot, He's missing several fingers, and appears to be badly beaten." Spencer told them and I started to bite on my nail.

"Clear out of the way." The female EMT told Aaron, 

"Get me a c-collar, prep me a saline drip while I grab a round of vitals." the male EMT instructed to the woman, "Sam, are you allergic to any medication?" He asked him

"Hotch."

"Sam, I'm right here." Aaron said

"I tried." 

"Make sure they have a trauma surgeon standing by." The male EMT said

* * *

The EMT prepped Sam and got him into the ambulance, "Is he conscious?" Aaron asked the female EMT standing at the back doors of the ambulance.

"In and out."

"Sam, it's Aaron. Can you hear me?" Aaron asked climbing into the ambulance and they shut the doors and drove off.

**2 Days later...**

I sat outside the briefing room nervously tapping my foot while biting my nail, Spencer had gone in before me, just then the door opened and Anderson stepped out, "They're ready for you." He said and Spencer walked out giving me a small smile and put his hand on my arm giving it a light squeeze as he walked by.

"Agent Elizabeth Hotchner." Strauss said to me

"Ma'am." 

"We understand that agent Aaron Hotchner managed to separate himself from the rest of the team." She stated

"He didn't "manage" to do that. When marshal Kassmeyer was in the ambulance--"

"Agent Hotchner volunteered to ride along." Strauss said cutting me off.

"To get answers before he lost consciousness." I told her

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"It didn't seem necessary." I said

"Did he tell you that?"

"Is that what you're looking for?" I asked defensively, "A way to blame this on him? What good could that possibly do?" I asked and clenched my jaw 

"Agent Hotchner was looking for an opportunity to separate himself from the team and he found one." Strauss said, Really?

"That isn't true." 

"He was desperate and he didn't want someone with a clear head to stop him." Strauss said jumping to conclusions 

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" I asked her, it came out a lot snappier then I intended, but when someone make assumptions about your family what else can you do?

"Tell me what happened while agent Hotchner was in the ambulance." 

"We contacted the u.s. marshals. They said Haley was in the wind. She had dumped her cell phone, so there was no way to track her." I pointed out 

"And how did agent Hotchner react to that news?" She asked

"How do you think he reacted?" I asked

**2 Days Ago....**

_"Foyet called Haley from Kassmeyer's phone."_ Aaron said on Morgan's phone

"All right, we'll get Garcia to trace it." Morgan said and looked at JJ, "JJ."

_"He told her she was compromised and I was dead."_

"Well, have you called her?" I asked 

_"No. He said to throw her phone away and to buy a disposable."_

"Hotch, we're gonna come get you right now." Morgan told him 

_"No, Anderson's bringing me a car."_

"You want to meet back at the office?" Morgan asked

_"I'm hoping that she's just gonna call me, at least, to check."_

"Foyet posed as a marshal, even called from a number that Haley recognized." Morgan pointed out

"And then he did what gets him off. He scared her." Rossi told us

"No, he paralyzed her, he overwhelmed her." Emily said 

"And now she trusts him. Where do you think he would take her?" Spencer asked

"Witness protection had her living in New Jersey." I tell them

"He has a head start. He could be there now." Spence said 

"Garcia's got a trace." JJ said walking up to us.

"He's bouncing between a few towers." Garcia said 

_"Where?"_ Aaron asked

"Fairfax county." 

"He's still local?" JJ asked

 _"Send the coordinates to my phone."_ Aaron told her

"Done." 

"Why isn't he on his way to New Jersey?" JJ asked

"Wait, that phone's on?" I asked Garcia 

"Yes."

"Aaron?" Nothing

"He hung up." 

"Damn it." I said then we hear a beeping, "What's that?"

"Hotch is calling Foyet." 

_"Agent Hotchner."_ Foyet said

_"If you touch her..."_

_"Be gentle, like I was with you?"_ Foyet said and I felt my blood boil, I feel Spencer grab a hold of my hand, I looked at him then back at the others. I may not have told Spencer how I feel yet but just having him try to comfort me was enough. _"What the hell took you so long? I was beginning to think this phone was dead or something."_ He said and there was silence, _"Why so quiet? You usually lash out when you're frustrated."_

 _"I'm not frustrated. You're more predictable than you think."_ Aaron told him

_"Am I?"_

_"You didn't know where Haley was, so you made her come to you."_ Aaron pointed out to him

 _"You make me sound lazy."_ Foyet said 

_"Just another way for you to show control."_

_"Oh, that's terrible."_ Foyet said sarcastically

_"You're mother tried to protect you from your father, but she wasn't strong enough and you hated her for that, didn't you? You decided that all women were weak."_

_"Those are your words, not mine."_ Foyet says

 _"What were you, 9 when you killed them?"_ Aaron asked

_"It was a car accident."_

_"That you couldn't take credit for. That had to be hard for you. But poor George got another chance. The little orphan was saved by the wealthy, sterile eastside couple, the Foyets. And the story should have ended there._ " Aaron said

 _"I don't believe in fairy tales. do you?"_ Foyet asked him

_"That's the thing, George. This isn't a fairy tale. You don't have to write this story. You don't have to do any of this. I know you're exhausted. Always looking over your shoulder, Always wondering when the other shoe is gonna drop. Haven't you gotten what you wanted? You've set yourself apart from anybody we've ever dealt with. You're not just a famous serial killer, you're the reaper. We're gonna study you and your methods for years and years."_

_"You know what I've been thinking? Haley looks pretty good with dark hair. She's lost some weight. Must be all the stress you caused her. Where's the little man?"_ Foyet said and I unintentionally squeezed Spencer's hand, _"Oh. there he is. Does he like captain America because of you?"_ Foyet said and a phone rings on his end, _"That's your wife. Hold, please."_ Foyet paused, _"Mrs. Hotchner."_

_"I'm here."_ I hear Haley say

 _"Open the gate and I'll drive in."_ Foyet said to her, Wait a minute. Gate?

 _"Ok."_ Haley said and hung up

 _"Aaron? I really gotta go."_ Foyet said and hung up

"All right, Foyet has to be in control. He had Haley come to him." Morgan said

"Yeah, but where would he take her?" Spence asked

"He'd want Hotch to find him, to see where he was, to see what he did." JJ pointed out

"He said something on that call that tells Hotch where to go." Rossi stated

"Reid, what did he say, exactly?" Morgan asked

"Haley's hair looks good dark. She's lost some weight. it must be because of all the stress you caused her. Where's the little man? Oh, there he is now does he like captain America because of you? that's your wife on the other line. hold, please. Hi. open the gate and I'll drive in." Spencer said

"Open the gate?"

"It would be someplace with the biggest emotional impact for Hotch." Emily said

"And Haley has access to the gate." Morgan said and it clicked in my brain.

"Their house, where they lived together." I said

"Of course. Foyet planned this all the way to the end. It's everything to him." Emily mentioned

"He wants to take over Hotch's home to be in control to prove his dominance." Morgan said grabbing his phone and we headed out.

* * *

 _"Morgan."_ Aaron said answering the phone.

"He's going to your house."

 _"I know."_ Aaron said

"I'm sending out a full tactical deployment Hotch." Morgan tells him

_"Good."_

"We're on our way." Morgan said and Aaron hung up 

_"Foyet's calling Hotch."_ Garcia tells us

"Garcia, can you get us on?" Morgan asked her

 _"Foyet."_ Aaron said

 _"Aaron?"_ I hear Haley ask _"You're ok?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"But...He said that..."_ Haley said and there was a pause, _"Oh, Aaron."_

 _"He can hear us, right?"_ Aaron asked her

 _"Yes. I am so sorry."_ Haley said

 _"Haley, show him no weakness, No fear."_ Aaron told her

_"I know. Sam told me all about him. Is he, uh--"_

_"No, Sam is fine."_ Aaron says trying to reassure her

 _"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. Is that why your marriage broke up, because you're a liar?"_ Foyet asked.

_"Don't listen to him, Haley."_

_"I have Sam's service phone right here. They sent out a mass text about his death. You can take a look if you want."_ Foyet said 

_"He's trying to scare you."_

_"Did you even tell her what this was about? About the deal?"_ Foyet asked Aaron 

_"He's just trying to make you angry."_

_"Well, she should be. She's gonna... D-I-E Because of your inflated ego."_ Foyet said, He spelled it out, that must mean.

"Oh god no" I whispered, Spencer who was sitting next to me heard me and grabbed my hand again.

 _"Ignore him, Haley."_

_"I'm sure you don't want her to know this part either. You know, all he had to do was stop looking for me and you wouldn't be in this mess."_ Foyet told her

_"Don't react."_

_"What is he talking about?"_ Haley asked

 _"Tell Jack I need him working the case."_ Aaron said 

_"What?"_ Haley asked him confused

 _"Tell jack I need him working the case."_ Aaron said and Haley cleared her throat 

_"Jack, did you hear that?"_

_"Hi, daddy."_ I hear Jack say and I closed my eyes fighting the tears and squeezed Spencer's hand.

 _"It'll be okay."_ He whispered to me.

_"Hi, buddy."_

_"Is George a bad guy?"_ Jack asked

_"Yes, he is. Jack, I need you on this case with me. Do you understand? I need you to work the case with me."_

_"Ok, daddy."_ Jack said and I tried so hard to hold back my tears

 _"Jack, hug your mom for me."_ Aaron said and there was a pause

 _"Mommy hug me too tight."_ Jack said

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Why are you sad?"_ Jack asked her

_"Oh, I just love you so much."_

_"Mommy, I gotta go. I'm working the case."_ Jack says to her

_"Ok."_

_"He's so cute. He's like a little junior G-man. I'll be right up, Jackie boy!"_ I hear Foyet say and I clenched my jaw.

 _"Is he gone?"_ Aaron asked her 

_"Yes."_

_"You're so strong, Haley. You're stronger than I ever was."_ Aaron tells her

 _"You'll hurry, right?"_ She asked

_"I know you didn't sign on for this."_

_"Neither did you."_ She pointed out

 _"I'm sorry for everything."_ Aaron said

_"Promise me that you will tell him how we met and how you used to make me laugh."_

_"Haley..."_ Aaron started to say

_"He needs to know that you weren't always so serious, Aaron. I want him to believe in love, because it is the most important thing. But you need to show him. Promise me."_

_"I promise."_ Aaron said and there were 3 gun shots, I closed my eyes putting my hand over my mouth and felt Spencer pull me towards him into a hug, I couldn't help it I just let the tears fall, I also felt JJ grab my hand.

* * *

We arrived at the house and saw that Aaron had beat us there, I quickly got out and ran inside, I walked around looking for Aaron when Spencer and I arrived at his old office.

"I worked the case daddy, just like you said." Jack said

"You did a great job, buddy." 

"What happened to you, daddy?" Jack asked him 

"I'm ok. I want you to go outside with Auntie Elizabeth ok?" Aaron told him and I bent down.

"Come here, sweetheart." I said and picked him up, I held him to me and we left the house. He was sitting in the back of the SUV we drove here and I was standing in front of him, "Are you okay buddy?" I asked him.

"Is my mommy okay?" He asked and I looked up holding in tears then I looked at him and sat down next to him.

"No hunny, she's not." I said.

"Where is she?" He asked, how was I going to tell my 4 year old nephew that his mom was dead? Was I even allowed to? Or do I let Aaron do it?

"Remember the dog I used to have?" I asked him and he nodded his head, "Remember how..he got very sick and I told you he went to a special place?" he nodded his head again, and I pulled him into my lap, "Well that's where your mommy is. She's in that special place playing with Dodger." I said and he stayed quiet, I see a gurney being wheeled out of the house followed by another one, then Aaron, Spencer, and the others. I motioned for Spencer to come over and had him sit with Jack and I walked up to Aaron who was standing next to one of the gurneys, I knew it was Haley.

"I'm so sorry Aaron," I said and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's sitting in the back of the SUV with Spencer," I told him and I looked at the gurney, "He asked me where his mom was. I'm sorry Aaron I...I told him in a gentle way where she was."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that she was....in that special place Dodger went to when he got sick." I said and he continued looking at the gurney, "I'm sorry I was trapped and I didn't want to lie to him but I-" I started to say but was cut off when Aaron hugged me.

"It's ok. Thank you." 

"I am so sorry big brother." I said and I felt tears burn my eyes.

"We need to take them away now." The coroner said to us.

I pulled away from Aaron and looked at the gurney, "Can I have a minute?" I asked and the guy nodded his head, I gave once last look to Aaron and he walked away. I put my hand on Haley's and fought the tears, "I am so sorry Haley. You were the best sister I could ever ask for, and I promise you I will take care of Jack, and Aaron. I love you." I said and nodded to the coroner. He wheeled her body away and I wiped the tears from my eyes, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around half expecting to see Spencer standing there, but I saw Emily and JJ standing there instead. They pulled me into a hug and I once again let the tears fall, they both rubbed my back as I looked at Aaron sitting with Jack.

* * *

We all sat around the round table as Aaron did his briefing. Jack was sitting on my lap when Aaron walked in, Jack got up off my lap and ran over to him. We all just stood there and watched as they hugged each other.


	10. The Beauty and the Geek

**The Beauty and the Geek**

We walked through the cemetery following Haley's casket that Morgan, Rossi, Kevin, Anderson and Will were carrying, I was walking next to Aaron holding Jack's hand, they put the casket down and moved back. I was standing next to Spencer just slightly behind Aaron with Jack standing in front of me, my hand was on his shoulder and Spencer held my hand. Even though I had just lost my best friend, Spencer holding my hand was very distracting, leading up to today he would call me at least twice a day to make sure I was okay, I of course lied to him, I was horrible, I was hurting, Haley was my friend, my sister, the mother of my amazing nephew. Garcia, JJ, and Emily too asked me if I was doing okay and if I needed anything, I was staying with Aaron and Jack for a few days, helping with the funeral, and helping Aaron out with Jack while he moved Jack's stuff into his apartment.

"W.S. Gilbert wrote, "It's love that makes the world go 'round." And if that's true, then the world spun a little faster with Haley in it. Haley was my best friend since we were in high school. We certainly had our struggles, But if there's one thing we agreed on unconditionally, It was our love and commitment to our son jack. Haley's love for Jack was joyous and fierce. That fierceness is why she isn't here today. A mother's love is an unrivaled force of nature. And we can all learn much from the way Haley lived her life. Haley's death causes each of us to stop and take stock of our lives." Aaron read to us and I looked at Spencer for a brief moment, I wanted so badly to tell him how I felt. JJ, Emily and Garcia kept asking me if I was ever going to, I told them I can't, everything screamed at me to do it, but my heart held me back, "To measure who we are and what we've become. I don't have all those answers for myself, but I know who Haley was. She was the woman who died protecting the child we brought into this world together. And I will make sure that Jack grows up knowing who his mother was and how she loved and protected him and how much I loved her. If Haley were with us today, she would ask us not to mourn her death but to celebrate her life. She would tell us..." He paused and took a breath, "She would tell us to love our families unconditionally..." He said with his voice breaking a little bit, "And to hold them close, because in the end, they are all that matter. I met Haley at the tryouts Of our high school's production of "the Pirates of Penzance." he said and I smiled a little, I remember that day all to well, "I found our copy of the play and was looking through it the other night, and I came upon a passage that seemed...appropriate for this moment. "oh, dry the glistening tear that dews that martial cheek. Thy loving children hear, in them thy comfort seek. With sympathetic care their arms around thee creep, for, oh, they cannot bear to see their father weep." Aaron finished and we all placed our roses on Haley's casket. As I started to walk away I saw Spencer waiting for me at the car but I turned around and looked at Aaron and Jack, I saw Jack blow a kiss and I felt tears in my eyes again as I walked over to the cars.

* * *

I was sitting at a table with Morgan, Emily, JJ, Will, Garcia, Kevin, and Spencer who was sitting next to me, we see Rossi walking down the steps with 2 glasses in his hand with Aaron following him, I gave Aaron a small smile as they walked by.

"What do we do?" Emily asked turning back around

"There's nothing we can do. We just gotta wait him out." Morgan told her

"You think he'll ever come back?" Spencer asked him

"Would you?" JJ asked

"He'll come back. I just don't know what he's gonna look like when he does."

"We just need to be there for him when he's ready." I said and I turned to look at Jessica, Haley's sister, standing there with Jack by the food. He looked like he was picking at it not wanting to eat, the days I was staying with Aaron during this Jack would sleep in Aaron's bed and sometimes he would come sleep in mine, I would just lay there and hold him until he fell asleep. I would just lay there looking at the ceiling, I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days, seeing Haley laying there dead still haunted me.

Suddenly Morgan's cell phone rings, "They can't be calling us in, not tonight."

"I'm on it." JJ said and grabbed her phone

"We can't go." Emily told him

"We have to. I'll get Rossi." Morgan said and got up 

"Talk to Strauss, tell her to send another team." Spencer told JJ

"There's no other team available. Nashville's calling us in. Second body in 2 weeks, both killed on consecutive Friday nights. They realize they're up against the clock and they're hoping we might find something they didn't." JJ said and we all started to get up, "Elizabeth." She said and I faced her, "Strauss would understand if you didn't go, I can talk to her."

"No it's okay, I need to distract myself. I'm gonna go say bye to Jack real quick though." I told her and she put her hand on my arm and walked away while I walked over to Jack.

**Spencer's POV....**

I started to walk up the stairs when I turned and saw Elizabeth bent down in front of Jack talking to him, she had been through a lot these past couple of days, I tried to be there for her but at the same time give her space. 

"Hey kid." Morgan said and walked up to me, his eyes moved to where I was looking, "I know there has been a lot going on lately, but I'm sure she really appreciates you being there for her."

"I just wish there was more I could do." I said and saw Elizabeth give Jack a hug.

"You're already doing it." He said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I wish I could tell her how I feel Morgan."

"And you should, not right now, but you should when the time is right." He said and I looked at him.

"It's hard, she's so beautiful, strong and carefree but I would stand no chance with her."

"That's not true kid, yes she may be beautiful but don't let that stop you, you would never know what will happen unless you try." He said and walked away, I looked back at Elizabeth, she was heading towards me when she stopped and looked at Hotch.

**Elizabeth POV....**

I just got done saying goodbye to Jack and was heading back towards the steps, I looked over at Aaron who looked over at me, "I love you." I mouthed to him and he nodded his head.

"I love you too." He mouthed back and I headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Two women dead in two weeks, both killed in their own homes, and no sign of forced entry. Floors were covered in rose petals." JJ said to us as we sat on the jet looking through the files.

"Quite the romantic." Rossi said "Evidence of sexual assault?" 

"None. Both women were last seen leaving their offices on a Friday and never showed up to work on a Monday."

"It's Thursday, why are we only being called in now?" Morgan asked her 

"The second body was only found yesterday." 

"There may be a socio-economic pattern emerging. The first victim, Bethany Heminger, lived in Belle Meade, Melissa Johnson in Brentwood. Both are affluent neighborhoods." Spencer said

"Yet there was nothing missing from either home." Rossi said matter-of-facterly

"What did these women do for a living?" I asked JJ

"Bethany was a defense attorney, Melissa a corporate executive."

"Two brunettes with similar features In high-powered professions? That's not a coincidence." Emily pointed out 

"These women most likely represent someone he knows." Rossi said 

"All right, so we need to figure out where this unsub Is meeting his victims and how he's gaining access to their homes. And if he's staying on pattern, most likely this guy has picked out his next target." Morgan told us

"We should check gardeners, housekeeping staff, pool attendants, floral shops, see if anyone worked both homes." Rossi says

"Start working up a paper trail, Garcia. Find out where these women were in the days leading up to each murder." Morgan told her.

"Like a genie in a bottle--poof!" She said and hung up, and I lightly chuckled.

"All right. Prentiss, you and I are gonna go check out the Johnson crime scene. Rossi, you and Reid talk to the coroner, start working up victimology. Jj, Elizabeth talk to the families and staff and find a connection we can use. I understand that all of our thoughts are with Hotch. But right now, I need us all to focus on this case. We have less than a day before this unsub will strike again. Let's finish this thing fast." Morgan said and put a hand on my shoulder, I smiled at him and looked back at the file.

* * *

"You must be the FBI. Landon Kaminski." The detective says introducing himself and JJ shakes his hand

"Agent Jareau. We spoke on the phone." She said, "This is Agent Elizabeth Hotchner." the detective shakes my hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. The mayor's on my ass. Two prominent women killed on my watch and everyone knows we're bracing for a third." He said 

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen. Where would you like us to set up?" 

"In here." Landon tells us and we started to follow him.

"I'm gonna need to issue a statement with the press. Every woman in Nashville needs to know there's a serial killer on the loose. We need them taking preventative measures to avoid becoming his next target." JJ told him

"The mayor thinks we should be as specific as possible." Landon said

"Every woman, detective. His first 2 victims may be from the same social class, But if we isolate victimology this soon, It may cause him to go outside of his own comfort zone, And then he'll be even harder to track. Better to stress hypervigilance And shut down his victim pool completely, Don't you think?" JJ asked him

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Find anything?" Rossi asked as him and Spencer walked into the room

"Several people had access to each home. Housekeeper, gardener, pool cleaner, dog walker, each with their own key and an alibi to match." I said and Spencer walked around the table sitting next to me.

"Any cross-over?" Rossi asked 

"None. We even vetted delivery people and utility workers." JJ told him

"Garcia, do you have anything?" Spence asked her

"There's no hits on the prints at all, But I did what sir Derek there asked and I created a paper trail. There's no cross-over between the two victims themselves In the wee leading up to their murders, but they did run in similar circles." 

"How do you mean?" Rossi asked her as Emily and Morgan joined us 

"They both have country club memberships, though to different clubs. They went to upscale restaurants, private concert venues, posh hotels. They enjoyed a high-class, highfalutin lifestyle, an expensive one." 

"A lifestyle he'd fit right into. This guy is educated, intelligent, proper. He's a downright gentleman." Emily said and sat down. 

"The rose petals sent a pretty specific message. He's romancing them whether they want it or not. He's got the social skills to back it up." Morgan pointed out 

"Hey, Garcia, take a look at dating services and social networking sites. Look for working professionals and privileged elite." Spencer told her 

"Check, check, and checkers. Back in a smidge." She said and hung up.

"We need more." Morgan told us 

"Have we figured out how he's getting into these homes?" I asked 

"No sign of forced entry anywhere. Yet he's still gaining access to their homes long before the victims ever get home from work. I mean, this guy needs time to cook And set up his scene. He's either got a key or he can move through walls." Morgan mentioned.

"We need fresh eyes." Rossi uttered 

"All right, listen up. I want everybody to go back to the hotel and try to get some rest. We're gonna have to pick this up again in the morning." Morgan told us

"We're giving up?" I asked 

"No. we're gonna take a break. We have to give the profile at morning roll and none of us has slept since the funeral. Once Garcia can get us a paper trail, Then we can expand our canvass. Till then there's really not a lot we can do." Morgan said

* * *

Once I got my pj's on there was a knock at my door, I looked through the peep hole and saw Spencer standing there, "Hey." I said after opening the door

"Hi, I was just stopping by to see how you were doing." He said and I stepped aside and he came in.

"I'm okay, or well trying to be at least, I keep thinking about Jack and Aaron." I told him and sat down on the edge of my bed, Spencer sat in the chair across from me.

"I know you are going through a hard time right now but I'm always here if you need me." He said and I smiled

"Thank you Spencer, it's meant a lot to me that you have been here for me through all this." I said

"Well I should probably let you get to sleep." Spencer said and stood up.

I let out a small chuckle, "I haven't slept well the past couple of days." I pointed out and he sat down next to me.

"Why not?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see Haley's body, and I know it's probably just the grief but I also keep imagining what would have happened if Foyet got Jack and Aaron too, I just...can't close my eyes without those images popping into my brain." I told him and Spencer grabbed my hand and I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"You can't let your mind go to those places, the average human needs 7 to 9 hours of sleep at night, children and teens n-" He started to say then looked at me, "You probably don't need facts right now." He said and I shook my head giving a small smile, "Well either way, you should try and rest." He said and stood up.

"Spence." I said and he stopped, "I know this may be weird and feel free to say no if you would feel uncomfortable but would you mind staying with me? At least until I fell asleep." I said and he looked at me.

"Um..sure" He told me and walked over to the chair.

"Spence, you can lay in the bed too, I won't bite." I told him, _Unless you want me to. Not the time woman._ I thought to myself and noticed Spencer looking at me still, Great I made him uncomfortable. Before I could tell him it was just a thought he rested his cane against the bedside table, took his shoes off and laid down next to me. I'm not gonna lie my heart was racing extremely fast right now and all I could think about was wanting to kiss him, it took an internal battle not to, finally exhaustion took over and I felt myself fall asleep.

"Good night Liz." I hear Spencer say and I don't know if I imagined it or not but I thought I felt him kiss my head.

* * *

"We believe our unsub is already with his next victim. If he matches pattern, she'll be a successful woman, probably brunette, early 30s to mid-40s"." Rossi said to the Police force. "She'll be at home in Nashville's upper echelon." Rossi added 

"This means that he fits in. he drives the right car, he wears the right clothes, he's highly intelligent. He probably comes from a place of status." Spencer tells them, when I woke up this morning he was gone, all I could think was I made him uncomfortable by asking him to lay in my bed, so all this morning I've been kind of giving him his space.

"This guy's sociable, and he's endearing. You would never suspect that this man is capable of murder. But he will do whatever it takes to protect the fantasy that he's trying to relive." I point out

"It's this fantasy which fuels his drive. He's recreating a romantic evening And repeating it with each of his victims." Rossi mentioned

"He most likely recently had a relationship taken away from him. So look at men who have lost loved ones or have gone through a messy divorce." Morgan implied

"Like Bundy, These women are representations of that first loss. Bundy picked victims who had similar features to the woman that abandoned him, and we believe that our unsub is doing the exact same thing." Spencer adds

"These women were confident, successful, and strong, and they fought back. Which means he has the ability to overpower them fairly easily." I said and out the corner of my eye I see Spencer look at me 

"He believes or fantasizes he's in a relationship with these woman. No matter how fleeting the initial interaction is, It's everything to him. An invitation."

"Our technical analyst has compiled a list of locations that the victims visited prior to their death. These are high-class establishments. We're going to want to visit the same places." Spence told them

"So, look for men who fit the profile, but also women who match victimology. If somebody's been paying a little too much attention to them, talk to them. Get a read, then jot their name down so that we can check them out." Morgan said

"All right, folks, pick up your canvassing assignments and get to work." Landon told 

"Thank you." Morgan said and everyone walked away, I headed over to the coffee machine.

"So, what's going on?" I hear JJ ask from behind me and I turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Oh come on I felt the awkwardness between you and Spence when I walked in here today."

I looked over at Spencer who was looking at the board then looked back at JJ, "Last night he came to my room to ask how I was doing, after we talked he was about to leave but I asked him if he would stay with me." I said and she looked at me with a smirk, "No not like that, I told him I haven't been sleeping well the past few days so he stayed with me until I fell asleep. The weird thing is though, is that after I started to fall asleep I swear I thought I felt him kiss my head." I told and she shook her head.

"You need to stop being a chicken and tell him how you feel." She said and walked away.

* * *

"House belongs to an Erika Silverman, Project director in an international design firm. We're assuming the male victim Is her boyfriend Grant Franklin." Landon said as we walked to the house of the latest victim 

"Male victim?" Spence asked him 

"Mm-hmm. they're both pretty beat up. We'll need dental records for a positive i.d."

"Who called it in?" Rossi asked him 

"Ups guy, needed her to sign for a package, the door was wide open. We got him out back."

"JJ, talk to him." Morgan told her and she left 

"Where's Erika Silverman's body?" Rossi asked

* * *

"He changed his m.o. multiple stab wounds to the face and neck." Landon told me and Rossi as we looked at the victim 

"Classic overkill." Rossi pointed out 

"And evidence that she had sex before she died." 

"Forced or consensual?" I asked holding a newspaper in my hand

"No evidence of sexual assault." 

"She played along. She had sex with the unsub because she thought it would keep her alive." I said and put the paper down 

"So why didn't it? This kill is personal, angry. She didn't give him everything that he wanted." Rossi says 

"What else does he want?" I asked

**Spencer POV...**

"The dinner dishes are washed, but the breakfast plates aren't." Morgan said looking in the sink then walked over to me 

"He didn't clean up this time."

"The boyfriend must have surprised him and disrupted his routine." Morgan pointed out and we made our way down the hall 

"I don't know, I'd say he came pretty close to finishing it. It looks like they watched a movie, had an early breakfast. She was with him all night." I said, I wish I would have stayed with Elizabeth all night, I laid there and watched her fall asleep, I made a bold move and kissed her head and when I did I got a whiff of her coconut scented conditioner, I love that smell on her whenever she stands close to me, she stirred a little bit but stayed asleep. I didn't know how it would have gone if I would have stayed the whole night, a part of me probably would have tried to pull her into my arms, she was so peaceful and beautiful, all I could think about was wanting to kiss those lips, finally I was snapped out of my thoughts when Morgan stepped in front of me.

"What's going on kid?"

"What?" I asked him

"You have been in your own head space all morning and don't think I didn't notice the tension between you and Elizabeth." He pointed out and I sighed.

"I stayed in her room last night." I said and he clapped his had on my back.

"Did you finally make a move?"

"What? No, no it wasn't like that. I went to check on her and she mentioned that she hasn't slept well the past couple days and asked if I would stay with her until she fell asleep." I told him and he smirked.

"So then how did go this morning?"

"I-i'm not sure, I left about an hour after she fell asleep." I told him and he shook his head.

"Kid you gotta stop being so nervous with her, what harm could come from telling her how you feel?" He asked me.

"She could reject me and then it would make things awkward on the team."

"You'll never know until you try." He said and walked away, I saw Rossi, Elizabeth and Ladon come back down stairs so I headed to the garage.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV...**

"There has to be something in the victimology." Morgan said flipping through a file

"If Grant Franklin hadn't come home when he did, Erika would probably still be alive. So how did the unsub miss him?" Emily asked and I flipped through another file.

"It says he was out of town last week visiting family in Indianapolis." I told her 

"Still, the violence of those kills Indicates he knew both victims."

"'Cause the longer victims are with the killer, the more desperate the attack. The unsub stabbed Erika Silverman 17 times in the face, Grant franklin 34 times to the face and genitals." Rossi said 

"It makes sense. The more he perfects his routine, The more invested he becomes." Spencer added 

"Detective Kaminski, have your men had any luck canvassing the victims' last known whereabouts?" Morgan asked him 

"None. I'm thinking of pulling them off for the night." Landon answered

"That's a mistake."

"Why is that? The vic's dead. If he sticks to the pattern, We've got another week before he strikes again." Landon told us 

"Because he's never gotten this far before. He's desperate to ay out his fantasy. A man like this isn't gonna stick to any timetable. He's gonna try to finish this tonight." Rossi informed him 

"JJ, we need you on the news. Narrow victimology. Let people know that he's out there right now." Morgan told her 

"I'm on it." She said and left 

"We still don't know where he's finding his victims." I said 

"But we do know that Erika Silverman lived in Green Hills." Spencer said standing up and walking over to the TV, "That's 3 points and we finally have our geographical comfort zone. It's a good bet the unsub lives somewhere In this area, and Erika is our key to figuring out where they met."

* * *

"Garcia's got something." JJ said 

"I'm a real genius 'cause this is what I did I took the travel logs from the GPS systems, overlaid their routes against the geographical profile to reveal what the paper trail could not." 

"Which was?" I asked

"While Erika Silverman is the only victim who didn't visit a private club, a concert, or go to a fancy restaurant in the days leading upon her death, She did spend a couple of hours at Cheekwood Botanical Gardens on Tuesday." 

"Garcia, did either of the other victims go to the park?" Spencer asked her

"No." 

"I don't know if it's relevant, then."

"It is when her navigation system reads in a straight line. To work, back home, to work, back home. I don't think she ever left her house. She even had her groceries delivered." Garcia said

"What was she doing on Tuesday?" Spence asked 

"Let's find out." I said

* * *

"As you can see, the park attracts a variety of patrons. Older couples, walkers, tour groups. We'll hold an occasional wedding or concerts on our upper lawn." The guide told us as we walked down the steps of the garden 

"Did you have any events here past Tuesday?" Spencer asked her and she looked at her phone

"Tuesday. oh, we had a corporate fund-raiser Between 4:00 and 7:00."

"That's when Erika Silverman was here." JJ pointed out

"An event up here would be a hard sell for women in heels." I inputted, thank god I wore boots today 

"Well, most of our private events hire valets to drive the cars down to the base of the park so they don't have to hike it up the hill." 

"Who has access to your keys but goes unseen?" Spencer asked me and JJ 

"And to your GPS." JJ added

"Dealerships program your home address into the navigation system Before your car even leaves the lot. He had turn by turn directions straight to her front door And the keys to get him inside" I told them

* * *

"Culpepper valet company handled the fund-raiser on Tuesday, and...the same company had contracts with the hotel lounge Bethany Heminger frequented and the country club Melissa Johnson was a member at." Garcia informed us.

"That's our connection." Spencer said 

"JJ, get Rossi and Prentiss to pick up the owner." Morgan said to her 

"Right away." and she left

"All right, baby girl, talk to me. I need employee records and a list of venues that Culpepper contracted out to this weekend."

"Oh, sug, check your email. It hit your inbox 60 seconds ago." she said

"Thanks, Penelope." Morgan said and I shook my head then she hung up

"All right, Culpepper contracted out to 3 venues This weekend, 2 today." Spencer pointed out 

"We might be able to catch this guy in action." Morgan said 

"Unless he's already with another victim." I told them

* * *

"The manager said Belser picked up a shift at the Vonner Street Lounge." Rossi said

"Yeah, we're headed there right now." Spencer said over the speaker phone 

"Ok." Emily hung up her phone "SWAT's gonna meet us at Belser's apartment."

"Garcia, did you find anything else on Belser?" JJ asked 

"Ok. He attended southern Charleston preparatory academy on scholarship his parents died in a boating accident 6 years ago. Belser lost his inheritance in the stock market, And since then, he has been racking up debt Faster than he can pay it off. He was engaged to society magazine editor Rose Smith until 6 weeks ago...when it was called off. And the chapel was already paid for."

"So he spent his entire savings trying to live in the world of his fiancée." Morgan pointed out

"She was his lifeline the society he'd grown up in." Morgan said 

"Only to have her leave him and wind up penniless." Landon added

"Hey, Garcia, I don't suppose Belser's car has a lo-jack system on it, does it?" Reid asked 

"No. no such luck, boy wonder. Need potential victims' names." 

"Ok. We'll get back to you."

* * *

"FBI! open up!" Morgan said as we arrived at the unsub's apartment

"Joe Belser, FB! If you're in there, identify yourself!" I said, still no answer so they busted through the door and we headed inside and started sweeping the place 

"It's clear here."

"Clear." Emily said from another room 

"Hey, uh, I think I found the meaning of the rose petals." I said and held up a catalog

"Look at these." Rossi said holding up garage door openers.

"Garage door openers?" Morgan asked 

"Universal garage door openers. This solves the problem of having to copy the key. Some drivers are smart enough to use a valet key, but no one thinks to take a garage door opener with them." Rossi added 

"That's how he got into Melissa Johnson's house. We only found prints on the interior garage door. We thought it was from he moved the dog into the garage." Emily said

"People rarely think to lock a door that lies beyond another locked door." Rossi said and grabbed his phone, "Reid. he's not here."

* * *

We arrived at Ann Herran's house and heard screaming when Morgan busted through the door, we saw the unsub standing above her holding a knife.

"FBI! Put it down!" Morgan yelled and I walked over and kicked him in the stomach knocking him down 

"Uhh!" 

"It's ok. You're gonna be ok." Rossi said to the woman 

"Fantasy's over. Is that what you did to them? You hit them to shut them up and then forced them to play along with your sick delusion?" I asked kneeling over the guy

"I love them."

"You're finally gonna meet your soul mate, Joe. In prison. Only you're not gonna be able to push him around the way you did those women. And when he comes for you in the middle of the night, when you're least expecting it, you do me a favor. Play along." I told him.

* * *

I closed the ambulance doors when Morgan, Rossi and Emily walked up to me, "How is she?" Morgan asked

"She's strong. She'll make it. But you don't survive something like that without scars." I said

"Scars remind us where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going." Rossi says and put his hand on my arm

* * *

We sat on the jet and headed home, Derek was listening to his music, Emily was sleeping, JJ was making something in the jet's little kitchen and Rossi was reading a book.  
I was reading mine as well when I felt someone sit down in front of me, I looked up and saw Spencer.

"Hey."

"Hi" I said and set my book down.

"You okay?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" I asked and he smiled.

"I don't know, you just always look like your lost in thought." He said and I sighed.

"I was thinking about the other night when I uh...had you stay the night." I said and he cleared his throat, "Look Spence if I made you feel uncomfortable I'm sorry, I just...I didn't really want to be alone and I don't know I feel..." I said and looked out the window, "..I feel better when you're around." I said to him continuing to look out the window.

"I'm sorry I left, I was getting tired and didn't want to intrude." He said and I looked at him and grabbed his hand.

"You wouldn't have intruded, I asked you to stay there." I told him and he nodded his head. "Thank you Spence."

"For what?" 

"Always being there for me, always comforting me, I don't know what I would do without you." I said smiling at him, And I love you.

"It's no problem." He said and I let go of his hand and grabbed my book again.


End file.
